


Ode to a Toad

by crowleyandthegoats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyandthegoats/pseuds/crowleyandthegoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU)Fifth year starts with an irate Harry Potter, a miserable Ronald Weasley, and a content Hermione Granger, soon followed by more life defying shenanigans, intense exams, and a little love along the way. How will the trio react to their princess finding love, and how will they hold up when a toad drops in for a visit? Eventual pairing [HG/GW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new seating arrangement

Name taken from last stanza of the Poem Ode to a Toad   
Ode to a Toad   
By Anne-Marie W.

I felt for the toad and his pitiful state,  
But the day was now fading, and such was his fate.  
In the grand scheme of things, now I confess,  
What's one little froggie, more or less?

CHAPTER 1  
“For the last time Harry, we couldn’t tell you, I’m sorry, that’s just the way it is.” I said, lowering my book to look at the sulking boy.  
“You spent all summer with Sirius, sorry if I’m a tad put out, it’s just, I was stuck with the Dursleys, again.   
“At least you got to go outside, mate. It was bloody hell spending all day indoors. I thought I was going to go bonkers. I was actually looking forward to the start of term.” Ron said, sinking his face into his hands. I laughed at him and then stood up. I had offered first round of patrol for our prefect’s duties and I wanted to get started.  
“I’ll be back later, time for patrol. Try not to give Ronald a hard time Harry, we weren’t allowed to say any, for everyone’s safety.” I stated, grabbing my robe from where I’d shucked it after the brief prefect meeting. I shouldered my way out of our compartment and took to walking the corridor, making sure no one was being stupid.   
“Well, lookie here, if it isn’t our resident Mudblood.” I heard as I walked into another train car. Malfoy stood at the other end, grinning, his cronies to either side of him. I raised one eyebrow delicately at the word, it had gotten bit old, and continued onward. Malfoy looked quite put out that I hadn’t responded and followed me out of the train car. “Come now Mudblood, too stunned to even answer?” he shot out and I chuckled quietly at him.   
“Tell me Malfoy, do you only know the one insult, it’s getting a bit well, boring.” I said without turning and made my way through another car. Malfoy hissed something unintelligible and I outright laughed this time, turning my head to see his livid face. My laugh died off as I saw him whip out his wand.  
“Don’t think for one second I would allow some stupid, filthy, Mudblood to laugh at me.” He threated and I just stared.  
“What, will daddy hear about this?” I said, not even bothering to pull m wand out. Malfoy's face turned an even darker shade of red and he took one step closer, towering over me.   
“Oh, look a ferret!” a familiar voice called.  
“Yes, not quite bouncy enough for me. What do you think Fred?”  
“I think the ferret needs a little more bounce now that you mention George.” Fred replied as both boys came to stand behind , towering even over Malfoy.  
“Stop, just, let’s go, he isn’t worth it anymore.” I said, turning to face the twins. Both wore small smiles on their faces, but behind their eyes was an evil little glint that made even Malfoy back down. I pushed the two onward until we reached the next train car and they both looked down at me.  
“Where to my lady?” Fred said offering an arm.  
“Yes, where shall we escort you to, on this fine train ride, oh beautiful one?” George offered up, his arm also held out. I laughed at the two, linking my arms with theirs.  
“Forward!” I replied, trying to sound majestic and knightly, but my giggle ruined it. The two laughed with me and began to walk with me up the train.  
“Prefect’s duties already, Granger?” Fred began.  
“Can’t you wait until we’ve at least gotten to the castle?” George added, cutting his brother off.  
“I mean, this is a little much, even for you” Fred continued.  
“and that is saying something.” George said, ending their rapid pace exchange with a smile.   
“Professor McGonagall asked that we each take a turn through the train, considering everything that’s been going on. I just offered to go first so I wouldn’t have to be interrupted later.” I said, reaching the first train car and turning around.  
“Oo, what,”  
“Pray tell,”  
“Are you doing later granger?” George asked while Fred wiggle his eyebrows.  
“I think a nap is in order. After this summer with that stupid painting yelling at me every chance, I’m tired, and I don’t want to fall asleep during the feast.” I said, removing my arm from a twin to rub my eyebrows a bit.  
“Ah yes, the house really didn’t scream welcome did it?” George said wistfully.  
“No more like go die and get out.” I said with a smile, causing the two to laugh. We continued on and I left them in their train car, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell all inside. I waved as I passed and they returned it, before going back to their earlier conversations. Fred sidled up to Angelina, snaking his arm around her waist and she smiled at him. George just rolled his eyes at the two couples inside, and whispered to me, “wish me luck,” before he joined them. I laughed and went to Find Harry and Ron.   
When I got there the compartment was full. Harry and Ron had been joined by Ginny, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. I sighed at the loud noise the six were making and grabbed my shrunken trunks from above the boys.  
“Sorry, Hermione, they joined us and we didn’t wanna say no.” Harry said, smiling up at me.   
“We can go if you want.” Neville spoke up and I shook my head with a smile.  
“It’s fine Neville, really. It’s much too loud in here for me anyway. I’ll just catch up with you guys at the feast, yeah?” I said, waiting for the group to confirm.  
“It’s nice to see you Luna.” I said, and the girl grinned at me, nodding her head.  
“You too, you are looking very pretty today Hermione.” She said, her normal smile in place as I left.   
I trudged down the hall, looking to find someone to sit with, or at least a quiet compartment when I passed the twins again.  
“Hermione? Weren’t you going to go sit with our dimwit brother?” Fred piped up, and I stopped to look at him.  
“Be nice,” I admonished, before sighing and setting my shrunken trunk by my foot.  
“Well, did the dunderhead do something?” Angelina asked from her spot next to Fred.  
“No, the compartment filled up while I was gone, and they are being much too loud.” I said and the group laughed.   
“We have an extra seat,” Lee said, “and while we are loud, I don’t think we are that loud.”  
“Oh, but you are.” Katie said with a chuckle and then focused on me, “I’m sure those three can keep the noise down a bit though, join us?” she said with a smile.  
“Yes, Please. Save me!” George said and made the most comically tragic face he possessed.   
“I don’t know George, doesn’t seem like there’s much in it for me.” I replied and his hand went to his heart.  
“You don’t have enough compassion to save the more attractive twin from this ill begotten fate?” He asked.  
“Fred seems all right.” I fired back and the group laughed.  
“Did you hear that, I’m the more attractive twin.” He crowed.  
“You wound me Granger.” George said hanging his head and I laughed, tossing my truck up top, and sitting next to him. Fred and Angelina sat next to each other, Katie on the far window side and Lee across from her. The two had some game between them. George offered me a smile and a huff as I knocked my shoulder into his.  
“I’m just kidding, Percy is obviously the prettiest Weasley.” I said and Fred whipped his head towards us.   
“Take that back! If he’s the prettiest the rest of us have no hope.” He moaned and the compartment broke into another round of laughs.  
After that it calmed down. Fred, George and Angelina talked about random things, such as the twins’ pranks, and their upcoming year while Katie and Lee kept relatively quiet with their game. I snuggled down in my seat and closed my eyes, the trains rocking lulling me into sleep.  
When I woke up my head was cushioned on George’s shoulder and the train was slowly coming to a halt.  
“Just in time, sleeping beauty!” Lee said, noticing me wake up. I grunted a bit in response and sat up completely, stretching my neck from my awkward sleeping position and then grabbing my trunk from the overhead.   
Let’s go. Angelina said, leading Fred out and we all joined the stream of students disembarking. I tried to catch a carriage with Harry and Ron, but theirs again was full and so I slipped into the next open one, surprised when the twins and Angelina climbed on.   
“Where’s Katie and Lee?” I asked, completely off guard that they had left their third to fend for himself.  
“He already caught a carriage so we decided to join you.” Fred said simply.  
“Yeah, we saw your friends leave without you, the prats, and decided after the train ride, you were cool enough to join us.” Angelina tacked on and I smiled at their easy acceptance. It’s not that I didn’t like the twins, I just never spent much time with them, and I was their little brother’s friend, not really theirs.   
“So are you ready for the feast? I’m starved.” George said as we started rolling, launching into a list of what foods he really wanted. When we got inside the twins easily sat down on either side of me, glaring at Ron and Harry, who didn’t save me a seat, and trying to get me to join in on their conversation. I sighed dejectedly and tried not to show it, instead grinning at the boys antics and laughing during Dumbledore’s speech. When a little woman in pink interrupted them the twins almost lost it trying to keep quiet. By the end of her speech we were all a little shocked, a little pissed off, and a lot amused at the twins quiet comments.   
Finally the feast began and we all tucked in. This year had started out alright. Now let’s hope it stays that way.


	2. A bad beginning

Chapter 2  
The first day of term turned out to be dark, and miserable, with a sudden thunderstorm sweeping across the grounds. Fred and George moaned about the unpleasant weather, swearing it was an omen, and Ron shrugged, continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Harry just glared at his time table, the schedule making him want to throw up.   
“What’s wrong Harry?” I asked from my seat, again sandwiched between the twins.  
“History of magic, double potions, and double defense all in day. This is the worst.”  
“At least we will get a break in divination.” Ron pooped up and I rolled my eyes and some egg flew out his mouth.  
“That is disgusting Ronald.” I said, pushing my own plate away in disgust.   
“What class have you got instead of divination, ‘Mione?” Harry asked as the twins laughed.   
“Ancient Ruins today, and Wednesday I have Arithmancy.” I said with a grin, while Harry grimaced. “I’m going to go ahead and leave. I want to –“  
“Stop by the library, like always, yes, yes we know. You’re always so boring.” Ron spoke up suddenly and I just stared for a moment, hurt flaring out of my chest and moisture pooling in my eyes. I turned on my heel and all but ran out to the sound of Ronald form three different Weasleys and a loud what.  
I skipped the library and ducked into a bathroom, wiping my eyes and glaring at my reflection. I stayed there for a bit and then grudgingly made my way to history of magic. I refused to sit next to Ron and choose a seat on the opposite side of the classroom, sliding next to Terry Boot. He gave me a polite but confused smile and then focused on Binns at the front of the room.   
The day passed quickly and I was glad for ancient ruins since I could get away from Ron, he hadn’t apologized, so I hadn’t interacted with him, but his face was getting redder and redder as we had more classes together. I walked in to Defense dreading seeing Ron. He seemed to have calmed own and didn’t glance my way as I grabbed an empty seat.   
Professor Umbridge swept into the room, a pile of books behind her, that she passed out.”Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly unven. But you will be pleased to know from know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?” she stopped glaring at my waving hand.  
“There’s nothing in here about defensive spells.”   
“Using spells?” She asked laughing, “Well I can’t imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.”  
Ron piped up suddenly, “we’re not going to use magic?” He asked looking very confused.  
“You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way.” She replied with a tight smile.   
“What’s the point of that? What if we are attacked?” I asked, voicing what had to be Harry’s thoughts.   
She whipped towards me with a glare. “Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class.” She paused to look at the whole class, “it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is about.”  
“But Professor,” I started, unable to stop, “what good is theory when we have a practical portion of the exam. Are we ever going to get to practice the magic?”  
“You,” she said, stepping closer, “will raise your hand in class Mrs.-“  
“Granger, ma’am, Hermione Granger.” I supplied and she sneered.  
“Mrs. Granger, you will learn to raise your hand in class and to learn your place. Perhaps detention this evening will be enough to remind you in the future?” she said, tilting her head and smiling at me evilly. I gaped at her, and she stared, “Yes?”   
“I’ve never had detention.” I muttered.  
“Perhaps two would make the message sink in, students will raise their hands in class.” She said and turned away. “now open your books please and read the first chapter quietly. There will be no need to talk.”  
Once at dinner I sat down, my shoulders hunched, and pushed my food around my plate.   
“What’s with her?” Fred asked, sitting across from me.  
“She got detention, with Umbridge.” Harry muttered and George whistled.   
“Wow, Granger, Detention before even us.” He added and I scooted further down in my seat. Fred reached out and grabbed my hand.  
“It’s fine Hermione, it happens to everyone. Really, don’t worry too much.” George supplied and rubbed my back.   
“I’ve got to go.” I muttered and stood, my bag slung over my shoulder. I trudged back to the defense classroom and knocked on the office door.”  
“Come in!” She called and I entered the most hideous office I had ever seen. Ugly cat plates were everywhere, the whole place was pink and I cringed. “You will be writing lines, dear.” She said, pointing to a quill on her desk with some parchment. I sat down and picked up the quill, but then put it back down, rummaging through my bag. “Something wrong?” she asked and I glanced up.  
“You haven’t given me any ink.” I replied confused. She tittered.  
“You won’t need any ink. Today you will be writing, I will respect my betters.”   
“For how long?” I asked, glancing at the seemingly unending, blank parchment.   
“Until I tell you to stop, of course.” Was all she said and so I picked up the quill to begin. As soon as I started writing my left hand started to burn and I glanced at it in horror. He words I had written were perfectly reflected on the back of my hand.  
“Blood quills are illegal.” I said, dropping the horribly thing.  
“Continue writing.” Was her reply and I shook my head.  
“They are illegal, the ministry banned them years ago.” I repeated and she glanced at me with scorn.  
“The Ministry has put me here, and the Minister of Magic himself has given me this task, to be dealt with as I see fit. The Ministry is behind me in every way, so I suggest you pick up the quill and continue.”   
“I won’t” was all I relied and she grinned at me.  
“Either continue writing, or pack your bags and leave, it’s not like the school would miss one little muggle-born.” She said with a sneer and I stared at her in horror. Slowly I picked up the quill and continued to write, my hand burning and my eyes watering.   
At the end of my detention I ran from the room, blood soaked into the sleeve of my shirt and all around my hand. I ducked into the girls lavatory, quickly taking my outer robes off. I washed my hand, hissing at the feel of the water, and then rolled my sleeves to my elbows. I draped my black robed over my arm in a way that my hand was covered and then wiped my eyes until they looked normal.  
I entered the common room casually and the twins whooped.   
“there she is!” George said.  
“Our goody-two-shoes,”   
“Back from detention.”  
“And better for it!” the two cried out from their place by the fire.  
“So? What did the toad make you do?” Harry asked.  
“Just write lines.” I said with a shrug.  
“why do you seem so freaked?” he asked with a perceptive glance in my direction. I dropped my things and sat on the couch, the twins sliding apart to make space, and made sure to tuck my hand under my butt.   
“You should see her office, on second thought maybe not. It’s horrid. All pink with cat plates everywhere, they never shut up, and she was drinking tea, but had to have put a whole cup of sugar in it, pink tinted sugar. The woman is mad.” I said and everyone laughed. I stayed in my position, my feet tucked up, without moving for a while, and the boys started giving me funny looks.  
“uh, Granger,” George started, “aren’t you going to do homework, or read, or something…”  
“You’re kinda freaking me out.” Fred added with a laugh and I smiled.  
“Too Tired.” I said and curled up tighter, my toes burying beneath one twin and my head falling on the others shoulder. They glanced at me in surprise and then went back to what they had been doing.   
I dozed for the next two and a half hours, content between the twins and the fire. I woke when Ron stormed in, an old broom in his hands, dripping wet.  
“Where’ve you been mate?” Harry said, as Ron dropped into an empty seat.  
“The pitch, I wanted to fly for a bit.” He said with a shrug and a sneeze.  
“today hardly seems the day.” I said, smiling at him. Immediately his face turned red and he balled his fists.  
“Do you always have to talk down to me?” he shouted and I flinched back, surprised.  
“I… I wasn’t, it was a joke, that’s it.” I said, glancing at Harry.   
“oh lay off Ron.” Ginny said, coming over to our group, smiling at Harry, and sitting on the floor by the fire.   
“Why can’t you all see how big of a bitch she’s been recently?” He all but screamed at his siblings and I stared at him shocked.  
“Ron, that enough.” Fred said quietly.  
“Hermione hasn’t done anything so stop.” George added in the same tone.  
“Seriously Ron, calm down.” Ginny said as Ron heaved in breath after breath. He glared at his siblings in turn and then stormed up the stairs to the boys dorm.   
“I think I’m going to go to bed.” I said quietly, as we all sat in shock.   
“you don’t have to go if you don’t want.” Ginny said, concern written on her face. I shook my head and turned, my stuff clutched in my hand and retreated up the stairs.   
The next day passed much the same, with Ron ignoring me, and everyone still shocked. My second detention went much as the first, my hand stung even more as I reopened wounds, and she kept me longer smiling gleefully at my pain. I left her office and slowly trudged to the common room, tired and in pain. Ron was sitting by the fire in a chair and I didn’t want to deal with him so I went to the other corner and hunched down in a chair, pulling out the essay Snape had assigned and getting started. No one bothered me, and for that I was both grateful and upset over. I sighed into my essay, reading it over one last time before I sealed it and climbed the stairs to the dorms.  
It was only the second day of term and it had already been too eventful for me.


	3. In Trouble... again

Chapter 3  
“I don’t understand.” I said, frustrated, as Ron snubbed me yet again. Looking at Ginny I shook my head. “He won’t talk to me, and when we patrol for duty he looks like he’d rather I disappear. It’s just getting worse. And when I asked him to talk to the twins about using their products on first years he just told me to stop being a bitch and leave them be.” Ginny looked ready to go murder her brother but was saved as the twins in question descended on the table.  
“What’s got Ron’s knickers in a twist?” George asked.  
“Saw him storm off.”  
“He… ah… well.” I said trailing off when Ginny jumped in.  
“He complained that Hermione was eating too loudly and that she can never give him peace and quiet, then stormed out of here like she insulted mum. I’m worried about this.” Ginny said, her tone going from livid to concern.  
“Sorry to ask this, but did you do anything to piss him off? On the train maybe?” Fred asked, a grimace on his face. Ginny opened her mouth to yell at him when I held up my hand.  
“Not that I know of. I mean the only time he’s gotten angry at me before school was when we got our badges, and I know I was surprised but so was everyone else. Why is he only angry at me?” I asked, pretty sure that was the reason behind this.  
“hmmm.” The twins said in unison and then shrugged.   
“I guess it doesn’t matter, it just makes class awkward, with him looking like he’s gonna kill me every time I so much as fidget. And Harry is just stuck in the middle.” I replied, worrying my lip between my teeth.  
“what am I stuck between?” Harry said, coming up next to me and sitting down. “Morning Gin, Hermione, boys. Where’s Ron?”  
“Stormed off.” The twins started  
“mad at ‘Mione again.”  
“Right awful that,”  
“Having a git for a brother.” The finished and Harry laughed.  
“Yeah, I suppose it would.” He said scooping some eggs on his plate.   
“Fred, George, I wanted to talk to you.” I started and they exchanged glances.  
“Maybe later,” Fred said slowly,  
“Gotta go.” George added on.  
“Bye” they said in unison, and I sighed as they slipped away.  
“You should know better Hermione, you have to corner them and surprise them if you want to talk to them, and may be better to get one without the other. “ Ginny said, leaning over to snag the platter of bacon with a smile.  
Classes passed quickly, even though Ron was still ignoring me. Harry began to worry more about Hagrid as we walked down to Care of Magical creatures and I tried to reassure him.  
“Oh come off it.” Ron said finally, leave the man alone.  
“I’m just trying to be helpful.” I replied and he snorted.  
“What like you were trying to be helpful first year with the levitation charm, or when you criticize my homework, or better yet when you make me look stupid in front of my parents? Why can’t you just leave it alone?” He said bitterly and I tried to catch his arm, but he shook it off and kept walking.   
I looked at him, one of my best mates for almost five years now, snub me once more for being me and I turned on my heel and left, knowing I wouldn’t be able to take a whole afternoon of this.  
Of course luck was against me, because as soon as I entered the castle, Umbridge found me.  
“What are you doing out of class?” she said, and I stopped in my tracks.  
“I wasn’t feeling very good. I was on my way to Care of Magical Creatures, you see, and I suddenly felt really dizzy and my head started to pound. I wanted to see Madam Pomfrey, just quickly, so I wouldn’t miss my next class as well.” I rattled off quickly, my grimace real, but caused by the teacher in front of me and not some headache.  
“Yes, well I suppose being around people much better than you, you are bound to be overwhelmed. What, with you being a filthy little mudb- I mean muggle-born, this must all just be too much.” She said with a sneer and then turned back the way she came. I gaped at her, shocked by her blatant prejudice and then turned and dashed up the stairs. After mumbling the password to the fat lady I entered the almost deserted common room to see Fred, George, and Lee at a table with clipboards and sweets all around them.   
“Granger?” Lee called after I violently slammed the portrait shut. “You okay?”  
“Uh, yeah. Fine.” I said, surprised they weren’t in class. “Shouldn’t you three be in class?”   
“We have a free period, but you do not, so shouldn’t you be in class?” Fred asked with a smile.  
“I didn’t feel very well.” I said, surprised they knew my schedule. “Carry on, or whatever.” I said and sank onto the couch closest to the fire, slipping my shoes off and curling up on my side.   
“Something is definitely up.” George muttered to his friends and then walked over to the couch. “Granger, are you crying?!” he said loudly.  
“What, no, I” I started and then noticed him coming round the couch.   
“You are. What happened?” he asked, crouching down.  
“Ron was being a right git, which I can handle I suppose, but on my way in I ran into Umbridge, that evil woman. She was being…” I trailed off at the sudden anger on the usually calm twins face.   
“Right git, that woman is.” He said in an undertone. “What’d she say?” he asked, focusing on me again.  
“I told her I had a headache, to get out of class, and her response was I got the headache because I’m so inferior, being muggle-born, that the betters around me overwhelmed me. She called me filthy.” I ended, my voice small.  
“How’s this any different than what happened with Malfoy on the train?” he said, after placing a hand on my arm.  
‘I don’t know, I’m so used to Malfoy, and he can’t really say anything, I’m first in the class, but Umbridge, she’s an adult, with power, telling me I shouldn’t exist.” I said, after a few minutes.  
“I don’t for one second think you shouldn’t exist, now sit up.” He said abruptly, and I complied after a moment. He plunked himself down where my head had previously been and pulled me back down, so now I had a thigh shaped pillow. “She’s not worth it. It’ll be okay. “He murmured and then started to rub my back. I had stopped crying by down, but I finally relaxed fully into the couch and let my shoulders down. George pulled his feet up on the coffee table and moved to get a bit more comfortable and whispered, “you rest now, sweetheart, it’ll be okay.”  
When dinner came round the twins and Lee made sure to include me with the other 7th years, occasionally throwing glares and the youngest Weasley son. I smiled at their antics, generally having a good time when I saw a flash of pink behind me and turned to see Umbridge standing there primly.  
“Mrs. Granger, I went by to see Poppy, ask about her health, and she informed me you never made it to the hospital wing. Why did you think it was okay to just skip the rest of your classes for the day?” she said in her small little smug voice and I opened my mouth and closed it a few times when Fred came to my rescue.  
“Oh professor, that’s our fault, you see we saw her on her way, clutching her head and generally looking bad,”  
“When we decided to help her, her being a younger student in our house,”  
“But she said she was fine, didn’t want to bother us, just needed to see Pomfrey to sleep off her headache,”  
“So we just took her upstairs to sleep, not wanting to bother the esteemed Madam Pomfrey with a headache.  
“Our fault entirely of course.  
“Granger argued not to, making her headache worse,”  
“But we are quit stubborn you see.” Fred and George fired off rapid fire, with lee getting a line in occasionally. Umbridge glared at the two for a good three minutes.  
When she was finally done killing them with her eyes she turned to me, pure malice in her eyes, spit out the words detention a week starting tomorrow, before storming away. I slumped in my chair and everyone looked at me with pity.  
It was quiet for a bit before Angelina piped up, “did you see her head flash back and forth between the two of you. Hilarious!” she crowed, and got the lot of us started on making fun of Umbridge, my near brush with detention forgotten.  
It was later the next day when Harry came into the common room looking for me. “Can I talk to you?” he asked quietly, and I stood up.   
“Sure, but not for long, somehow I ended up with detention again.” I said sourly and he grimaced.  
“Listen I was walking to class and tripped, Umbridge caught me, creepy that, but when she touched my arm, my scar hurt… what do you think…?” he spilled hesitantly and I furrowed my brows.   
“I’m not sure… but Dumbledore said it had to do with You-know-who’s emotions…. I mean it’s possible for her to be under Imperious, but more likely it’s unrelated.” I said, sucking my lip between my teeth. He looked relieved and smiled a genuine smile at her.  
“Thanks ‘Mione. Really.” He said hugging me before I left for another detention with the toad. Fred and George flipped me a thumbs up and offered me a candy in case I wanted to get out of it earlier, but I shook my head at the nosebleed nougat, thinking if I did have a nose bleed she would just laugh as I bled from nose and hand. They shrugged but didn’t push, for which I was grateful.   
First week was over, and instead of going down to the house’s quidditch trials like I promised the twins, I headed into detention, sighing.  
This year, it would seem, would be the year I got in more trouble than the whole house combined.


	4. Apologies

Chapter Four  
The tension between Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean mounted until one day Ron had had enough, taking it out on everyone. I stayed far away from him, but was surprised when he sought me out. I was sitting in a corner with my knitting, knowing everyone was fed up of me talking about SPEW, I was keeping to myself.   
“Hermione.” He said, coming up next to me.  
“Yes Ron?” I asked cautiously.   
“Mum sent me a letter, ‘parentally Gin wrote her, told her I’d been a wanker the past two weeks, told me to apologize.” He mumbled and I looked at him.  
“Well are you going to?” I asked after a beat.  
“Going to what?” he asked and I sighed.  
“Apologize. Are you going to apologize Ron?” I said, knowing he wouldn’t understand.  
I Just did.” He said with wide eyes and I stood up.  
“You did not. You told me your sister let your mother know you were being rude, that you were to apologize, but you didn’t actually, and the fact that your mother had to tell you, instead of you realizing how mean you’ve been recently, even if you do actually apologize, I am not inclined to accept.” I finished with a huff and moved out of my corner to where a lot of first years where crowded around the twins.   
“Hermione.” Fred started guiltily and I just held up a hand.  
“Don’t mind me, I just want to get away from Ron.” I said, sitting behind the two tall boys, effectively hidden.   
“But, we, and uh…” Fred stuttered and I laughed.  
“I can’t stop you, might as well be here to make sure you actually are warning them what they are eating, and help out. Besides… I’m kind of hoping someone pukes on Umbridge with one of these.” I added, rubbing my hand subconsciously. George laughed and turned back to the first years.   
“Alright, next up, nosebleed nougats!” he shouted happily and I rolled my eyes before passing out tissues to the first years. George smiled at my forethought and I settled back in my chair, knitting forgotten, as I watched the boys charm the first years into willingly bleeding from their noses.   
When I woke up I smiled. The weather was perfect, which meant Ron and Harry wouldn’t be as moody, and it was my last detention with Umbridge. Despite missing class before, not being disrespectful, the toad still had me writing I will respect my betters, and it was not going away anymore. I was able to mostly hide it with essence of murtlap and a simple disillusionment charm, but I was still afraid someone would notice and call me out.   
The days passed quickly and the first quidditch practice came up, the last one canceled due to weather. When Ron and Harry entered I smiled and asked how it went.   
“It was –“ Harry began.  
“Completely lousy,” said Ron in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside me. I looked up at Ron and my frost mess seemed to melt.  
“Well, it was only your first one,” I said consolingly, “it's bound to take time to – “  
“Who said it was me who made it lousy?' snapped Ron.  
“No one,” I said looking taken aback, “I thought – “  
“You thought I was bound to be rubbish?”  
“No, of course I didn't! Look, you said it was lousy so I just – “  
“I'm going to get started on some homework,” said Ron angrily and stomped off to the staircase to the boys' dormitories and vanished from sight. I sighed and shook my head.   
“I didn’t mean for it to come across that way, I really didn’t.” I said, looking at Harry.  
“Well, you weren’t wrong.” Was all he said before going after Ron. The weekend passed slowly, the boys spending all day inside with homework while I worked on my items to give to the elves. A little after eleven I walked over to the boys, who by now looked totally miserable.  
“Nearly done?”  
“No,” said Ron shortly.  
“Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Calisto,” I said, pointing over Ron's shoulder at a line in his Astronomy essay, “and it's lo that's got the volcanoes.”  
“Thanks,” snarled Ron, scratching out the offending sentences.  
“Sorry, I only – “  
“Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticize – “  
“Ron – “  
“I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione, I'm up to my neck in it here – “  
“No - look! I was only trying to help, the way I’ve done for years now. I don’t know why it’s suddenly starting to bother you, but get over it. Or take the bad marks.” I said hotly and walked away. Ron sat where he was, mouth open until Harry pointed out an owl at the window. Hermes, Percy’s owl, flew in and left a note for Ron before leaving.   
“You’ve got to be kidding.” Ron said suddenly, thrusting the letter at Harry, who motioned me over to read it as well. After reading it I gave Harry a small hug, mentioned how much of an idiot Percy was and left the boys, still too upset with Ron to deal with him.   
The next morning Harry greeted me and caught me up to speed on what Sirius had told them the night before. I chided Sirius quietly at his risk taking but listened to Harry attentively. I smiled when Sirius backed me up on the Umbridge issue and hugged Harry when Hagrid was brought up. He seemed relieved.   
When the prophet came in we were all shocked to see Umbridge named High Inquisitor. After reading the damning article I was livid and Harry looked ready to throttle someone. Ron was laughing at the inspections, imitating Professor McGonagall, and soon we made our way to class. They passed quickly, Snape passing back essay grading like he would Owls. I was somewhat pleased by the A on my paper, knowing I’d passed and tried to glance at Harry’s. At lunch I sat with everyone and tried to understand the grading system. First was O for outstanding, followed by E, for exceeds expectations. After that was A for acceptable, p, poor, d, dreadful, and finally T, troll. I shuddered at the thought of getting anything lower than an A. The boys kept talking around her, the twins bringing up their first inspected class and then moving on to the subject of their esteemed divination teacher.   
When me met up again for Defense against the Darks arts the two quickly filled me in on what happened, Ron’s dislike for Umbridge masking his annoyance with me, which I was fine with.   
I pulled my wand out hopefully, knowing she wouldn’t let us use them and I was proved right when she walked in.   
“Wands away,” she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, like myself, sadly returned them to their bags. “As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence "Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation". There will be no need to talk.”  
Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Instead of opening my book I raised my hand high. Professor Umbridge had noticed, too, and what was more, she seemed to have worked out a strategy for just such an eventuality. Instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed my hand she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until we were face to face, then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, “What is it this time, Miss Granger?”  
“I've already read Chapter Two,” I said.  
“Well then, proceed to Chapter Three.”  
“I've read that too. I've read the whole book.”  
Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.  
“Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen.”  
“He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named,' I started promptly. “He says "counter-jinx" is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable.” Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Harry knew she was impressed, against her will. “But I disagree,” I finished.  
Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder. “You disagree?” she repeated.  
“Yes, I do,' I said and, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class. “Mr Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively.”  
“Oh, you do, do you?” said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. “Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger.”  
“But – “ I began.  
“That is enough,” said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. “Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house.”  
There was an outbreak of muttering at this.  
“Well, that’s completely unfair. I’ve read the material and I am stating my opinion. Why should I be punished for what was asked of me?” I said incredulously.  
“You will learn to raise your hand, in detention tonight, Miss Granger, as well as every night for the next week. I’ve had enough of you.” She said, anger evident in her voice, and my eyes widened. Why did I have to open my mouth. Everyone stared in shock at Umbridge’s pronouncement and quickly went back to their reading. I opened my book, to reread it least she yell at me more, and tried not to cry at the injustice of it.  
After my detection that evening Ron found me. “I’m sorry. For being so angry and rude and a general wanker. Forgive me?” he blurted, shuffling his feet and looking at me. I was tired, my hand was throbbing in time with my head, and due to my recent detentions, I didn’t have as much work done as I would like. Fighting with Ron just wasn’t what I wanted to do anymore.  
“I forgive you, Ronald, but, I’m still angry, and hurt, and until you prove you aren’t just apologizing because your mum said too, don’t expect me to be your best mate again. You’ve been a right arse.” I said after a minute and he smiled in relief, muttered something about proving it to me and ran off to tell Harry.   
At least that was taken care of.


	5. And so it shall be revealed

Chapter Five  
My week of detentions passed slowly, and to say I was miserable was an understatement. I avoided everyone, not really interacting, and tried to keep up with all my work. Most nights I shuffled in after my detention and went straight to my room, dozing for a few hours before falling into a fitful sleep. I would wake up early, to do the homework I hadn’t completed, and then would try to sleep for a few more hours.  
My friends were worried, Ginny hovered when I did spend time in the common room, and the twins made an extra effort at meals to get me to laugh. I appreciated their efforts, but the more time I spent with them the more paranoid I became about the nasty mess on the back of my hand.  
Umbridge had been relentless, not letting me stop, despite the fact that the wound hadn’t actually closed the past two days. It wept blood at almost all hours, and I spent a lot of time with my hand in the pocket of my robes. The near constant blood loss over the past two days, plus my unfortunate sleeping schedule was catching up to me, and I dreaded detention that night.   
When I finally left Umbridge’s office, an hour and a quarter after I arrived, I barely made it to a secluded hallway before I started to cry. My hand was now inflamed, blood spilled out of it, and I felt lightheaded. I tried to keep quiet, in my little alcove, my back to the way, my knees to my chest, and my injured hand cradled against me, but it was hard.  
Suddenly there were two, very tall, very ginger boys standing over me, looking down at me, astounded.  
“Granger?” Fred asked, squatting down next to me. I squeezed myself tighter and tried, futilely to tuck my hand away.  
“Are you bleeding?” George said, his eyes drawn to my hasty movement. I froze, not looking at either and tried to push farther into the wall. The two exchanged a look and then they were both there, squishing me on both sides, one had an arm around my shoulders, the other hand one around my waist, and they were murmuring to me quietly. I relaxed slowly, my butt falling asleep in the process.  
“Better now princess?” Fred asked and I numbly shook me head.  
“Alright, then, let us see.” George said, reaching for my bloody hand. I recoiled, slamming my head in to the brick behind me, and the two widened their eyes in shock.  
“Hermione, we won’t hurt you.” George said, slowly and reached out again. A whimper escaped my throat as he took the offending hand in his. Fred handed his two some bandages, smelling thickly of murtlap, and George started to clean the wound. I whimpered again, my hand on fire as soon as the rag touched it, and Fred wrapped his arm more securely around me in comfort.   
A couple minutes later George finished, and I ducked my head at their quick intake of breath.  
“What the hell! Hermione!” Fred said loudly, causing me to flinch again.  
“What’s going on?” George asked, for once his voice quiet and serious. He reached out and placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes, and my lip quivered in an attempt not to cry at what I saw. He didn’t look angry at me, or even disgusted, he looked horrified, confused, and compassionate.   
“I’ve been writing line in detention with Umbridge.” I said, softly, flicking my eyes down to the writing on my hands. “She doesn’t like Mudbloods.” I added, quite a lot of venom in my voice, and Fred’s arm tightened again.   
“That bitch.” George said, his voice holding even more venom than mine had, causing me to shiver at the amount of hatred packed into those two words. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” he asked, his voice once more serious, but his own and I again dropped my head.  
“I didn’t want anyone to see. I didn’t want pity, or, people to… to believe I was inferior, because Umbridge declared it so.” I answered him finally, more tears escaping my eyes, and my body shaking at the effort not to sob. George wrapped his arms around me again and both boys held onto me tightly.  
“We would never think that, and honestly, you don’t need pity. I’m proud of you, for being able to handle it, for showing that bitch you’re stronger than her. You are brave and amazing, and you shouldn’t, for one second, think you are inferior.” Fred replied and I stilled at the conviction in his voice.   
“Let’s get that wrapped, and then go see if the house elves with make us some hot cocoa if we ask nicely.” George said, and I held out my hand willingly this time. He wrapped it quickly, and soon we were on our way to the kitchens. When we got there George smiled and a small house elf came up to him.  
“Mr. Fred! Mr. George. You came back to visit Sophie, you did. Would you like Sophie to make you some food?” the elf said, pleased to see them and excited at the prospect of helping. I cocked my head at the elf, so unlike dobby, and let the twins guide me to some stools in the corner.  
“Hello Sophie! Always a pleasure to see you! This time we just stopped in for some hot cocoa if you don’t mind.” George said kindly and she smiled radiantly.   
“Sophie will make it for you. Yous just wait here and Sophie will make the cocoa.” She bustled off quickly, and the twins turned to me.  
“Feeling better Princess?” Fred asked and I nodded.  
“I don’t understand… Dobby doesn’t act like that at all. I thought all house elves were like Dobby.”   
“No, Dobby is the outsider actually. You can ask them, but the elves genuinely enjoy what they do, they are asked, not forced, and they feel like they belong to a family. The elves here count each student as part of their family.” George mused.  
“So, they don’t want to be free?” I asked, only to be interrupted by Sophie herself.  
“Sophie doesn’t want to be free. Sophie has a family, and kind sirs, like Mr. Fred and Mr. George, who visit, and so much to keep me busy. Why would Sophie trade that for… clothing. I’s happy, we’s happy.” She said and placed our cocoas on a small table next to us. I sighed, realizing, maybe SPEW was doing more harm than good.   
When we had finished our drinks we left with quiet Thanks and made our way up to the Gryffindor tower. I pulled back a bit as we got close and the twins raised an eyebrow at me.  
“What is it Princess?” Fred asked.  
“Someone will notice my hand.” Fred and George exchanged looks over my head and then moved closer. Fred swung an arm over my shoulder and George clasped my hand, keeping the bandages hidden, sue to the fact that my hand was much smaller than his.  
“All better now, and no one will suspect a thing.”  
“Now in we go Princess.” Fred said and we all walked through the door, Fred muttering something about the Fat Lady that made me laugh and the two steered me to my favorite couch by the fire. “So what’s next? Homework?”  
“Bit of light reading?”  
“Or in your case a book as big as you?” Fred added with a chuckle.  
“Or maybe, more hats?”  
“Yes how is the knitting coming?”  
“You should make one for Fred.” George suddenly said, a glint in his eyes.  
“No I think you should make one for George… I think it would look good on you Forge.”  
“I think it would suit you Gred.”  
“No knitting, though if you really want one, I could.” I said laughing at the looks on their faces. “No homework, or reading either. I might just go to bed.”  
“Stay down here with us!”  
“Yes, do, save us from our younger brother.”  
“I don’t know, I’m really tired after today… but maybe for a little bit.” I said as the two turned their most pleading looks my way.  
“You could always sleep here.” George said still smiling.  
“Yes, George would love to volunteer as a pillow, wouldn’t ya!” Fred said chuckling as George’s face was tinted a light pink. “But seriously, stay down here, we hardly see you anymore.”  
“All right… but only for a bit. Wake me up if I’m bothering you or something, I said, looking at first one then the other twin, before removing my shoes and curling up on my side. George was on my right and I quickly let my head rest in his lap, my feet burring behind Fred for warmth and my bad hand resting on George’s knee. I noticed my slip and went to tuck my hand under me, despite how uncomfortable that would be, when George, again, covered it with his own. Fred got up momentarily to grab himself and his twin a book before settling back down, jumping slightly as my cold feet managed to graze a strip of skin on his back.  
“Geez woman, you are freezing.” He muttered before grabbing a random throw blanket and draping that over me. I burrowed farther into the warmth provided and let myself doze.   
My nap was interrupted a bit later when Fred got up, jostling the couch. I felt him adjust the blanket to wrap around my feet before saying something to George and walking away. George grunted his reply and slid down a bit further on the couch, moving me with him. I huffed a bit before rolling over, finding the ultimate warmth as my face pressed into his stomach.   
I was warm and comfortable, for once not worried about homework or detentions and I fell asleep, cocooned on a common room couch.   
When George moved yet again I was very put out, having been blissfully warm. This time he scooted so his back was resting on the arm of the sofa and his feet were stretched out next to me. I rolled onto my stomach, letting my arms snake around his waist and pillowing my head halfway up his torso. He rested a hand on my back and used my shoulder as a resting place for his book.   
I woke up several hours later, having managed to sleep longer than I had since my first detention. I was curled up on George’s chest. Sometime during the night he had dropped his book and wrapped his arm securely around my waist. His other hand was tangled in my hair and his cheek was leaning on the crown of my head. The blanket now covered us both and our legs were tangled together. I blushed at the position we were in, but realized I didn’t want to risk waking him quite so early so I closed my eyes and rested in that space between dreams and reality.  
The sun was rising when I moved to get up. George’s eyes snapped open immediately and he just stared down at me. My cheeks flushed bright red, and he slowly starting turning pink. I shuffled off him, somehow managing not to hurt wither of us or fall on my butt and stood next to the couch for a moment. Without much thought and a whole lot of courage I bent down and placed my lips to his cheek for just a moment and withdrew.  
“Thank you.” I said, watching as his face flamed, and then I scurried away to my dorm, surprised I had spent the night in the arms of not just a boy, but George Weasley.


	6. Meetings, Inquisitions, and revenge

Chapter 6  
It was a few hours before the Hogsmeade trip and my plan was going very well. I’d managed to spread the word without anyone, especially Umbridge finding out, and we were set to meet in the Hogs Head, away from prying eyes.   
Harry and Ron followed me to the slightly sleazy pub and we ordered. I laid my and on Harry’s arm reassuringly, while Ron glared at me, and then turned towards the door. The door opened and in walked Neville, Dean and Lavender, followed by the Patil twins, Cho Chang and one of her friends, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. That group was followed by Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, and a random Hufflepuff. The door opened once more to admit three Ravenclaws; Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. Ginny came in, followed by a blonde hufflepuff quidditch player, and then the twins entered with Lee. The smiled at me while trying to hide what looked like bags and bags of Zonkos tricks. I smiled fondly before Harry rounded on me with a glare.   
“A couple of people? A couple?” he hissed and I smiled sheepishly.  
“People like the idea.” I muttered. Don’t worry Harry, I’ll talk. It’ll be fine.” I reassured him and then I stood up.  
“Hello all. Thanks for coming. If you’re here you’re obviously interested. It’s time we took matters into our own hands. Umbridge isn’t teaching us, and we need to know.” I started and a few people were nodding their heads in agreement. I smiled and continued, “We need to know how to defend ourselves, whether you believe V-Voldemort is back or not.”  
Several people flinched, and I had to stop myself from laughing as Cho’s loud friend sloshed her drink down her shirt. I sighed.  
“Look a lot of you don’t believe Harry, and that’s your prerogative, and if you are here to just get the details of Cedric’s death, you can leave. But, if you are here to learn defense, and you don’t mind being taught by other students, then let’s get started.”   
“I have a question.” The random Hufflepuff spoke up, her eyes on Harry.  
“er, yes?” he asked, glaring at me swiftly.  
“is it true you can produce a whole, corporeal Patronus?” she asked timidly.  
“Um. Yes it is.” Harry said. “how do you know that though?”  
“My auntie, Madam Bones told me. My name is Susan, Susan Bones.” She replied with a smile and Harry tentatively smiled back.  
“Ha!” The blonde Hufflepuff snorted. “Grown wizards can’t even produce a Patronus, let alone one with form.”  
“He can, it’s a stag.” I said, and this time Harry looked at me gratefully. “Look, wat’s your name?” I asked the boy, who honestly looked mean.   
“Zacharias Smith.” He said, smugly.   
“Alright then, you don’t have to be here, you can leave, but you don’t get to be a git to everyone. Your choice.” I said and his face flushed. He opened his mouth to continue when someone else spoke up.  
“Is it true you killed a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor? A portrait told me one…” Justin spoke up, and soon people were asking all sorts of questions. Harry looked a little overwhelmed, but soon everyone was smiling.   
“So we agree to take lessons from Harry, yes?” I asked after a bit and Smith sneered at me.   
“We’ve done no such thing, and Harry, doesn’t look much like he wants to teach us? What’s wrong Potter, you don’t wanna share everything, and you wanna keep it to yourself?”  
“Will you shut it?” George piped up while Fred rummaged through a bag.  
“Or we’d be perfectly willing to help you.” Fred said, triumphantly holding up Zonkos extreme super stick glue. I laughed at the two, but Smith decided not to push the two grinning twins and shut his mouth.   
“Alright we need a meeting time and a place.” I started and several cries about quidditch were shouted. I sighed quietly and got the crowd calmed. “I’m sure we will figure it out… in the meantime… I think we should write down who was here.” Fred was the only one to reach out to sign it, and I passed him the paper. Everyone else looked hesitant.   
“Just sign it. It’s not like I’ll leave it lying around. This is important and you all know it. Umbridge can’t find out, so this will act as our confidentiality clause.” Ernie smiled eventually and signed the paper, and soon it was down to Smith. He grumbled a bit but eventually added his name to the paper. I smiled at them all, let them know what day our first meeting will be, and then walked over to the three conniving boys in the corner.  
“So, gluing his mouth shut?” I asked innocently. “I mean come on, you’re wizards, you could do much better.” I added, giving them a smirk. Their mouths dropped open in shock and I muttered under my breath, casting a small, and short lived, freezing jinx and then trotted off after Harry. Lee laughed at the twins as I left, and I turned in the door to see them stock still with their mouths open. I waved at Lee, who gave me a small wave back, still trying not to die as he laughed at the pranksters in front of him. As the door closed behind me I heard two identical shouts and I took off quickly.   
I planned out as much as I could and scouted out good places to use for our defense meetings all day Sunday. I finally felt like I had a good time nailed down, and several out of use places we could possibly meet when I ground to a halt outside the great hall. There on the wall, next to all the other ridiculous rules Umbridge was decreeing was a new one. One that upped the ante on our group meetings. Educational decree number twenty-four. It read as follows;   
BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS  
All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.  
Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).  
No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  
Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.  
Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.

I stared at the little sign for a full five minutes before I noticed the presence of someone behind me. I whirled around expecting to see Umbridge, only to see two grinning redheads with a mind for pranking. I backed away slowly my hands in front of me and tried to smile at the two. Fred looked at his twin, who smiled and they both lunged. I struggled valiantly as they carted me off, but they towered over me easily, and quidditch obviously was good to them. When they finally stopped walking they set me down in a courtyard outside. It was windy, the temperature was dropping, and I was shivering.   
“So, I fear you played a little prank on us.” Fred began, after staring me down.  
“And Lee, well he just can’t stop laughing.” George added with a grimace.  
“So, you see, we were going to prank you, Princess.” Fred said.  
“But decided, since it was a very good prank that you did, that we would rather get back at Lee,” George said, smiling mischievously, and I released a breathe I hadn’t realized I was holding.   
“That doesn’t exp-p-plain why you b-b-brought me out here in the c-c-c-cold!” I managed to get out, my shivering coming quicker. It had been unusually chilly for October, but I had left my winter gear upstairs, not planning to leave the warmth the castle provided, so I was just in my school jumper and skirt.   
“Ah, sorry about that.” George said, muttering a warming charm and passing over his scarf and hat. Fred chucked me his gloves and draped his outer cloak over me. The two smiled sheepishly as I rubbed my hands together to try and get them warm.   
“It’s just, Lee really hates the cold, and we didn’t want to be overheard.” Fred said. I grumbled a bit but turned my attention from how cold I was feeling to the boys in front of me. They seemed to have realized they had my attention because they launched into a quick but detailed description of what they wanted to do, and why they needed my help. I agreed, mostly so I could get out of the cold, but also because it was very funny. We split up and I made it to the great hall shortly after. Lee was sitting by Angelina and Alicia so I made a bee line for him.  
“Hi guys,” I said glumly, slumping a bit.  
“Granger, what’s wrong with you.” Lee asked, and I had to look down so he couldn’t see my smile.  
“The twins promised to spend some time with me this evening. But Fred says George isn’t feeling good, and so they are both staying in. Harry and Ron also have plans, so I guess I’m stuck on my own.” I replied, pushing some food around on my plate.  
“Well we can hang out with you, can’t we girls?” Lee said, glancing at his companions, both of which looked guilty.  
“So sorry Lee, we already promised to meet up with Katie, maybe another time?” Angelina offered and I just nodded. Alicia nudged her and the two took their leave. I slumped further over the table and through my hair saw Lee slightly panicking face.   
“Uh… well… guess it’s just you and me then Granger.” Lee said, trying to sound enthusiastic. “what did the boys promise to do anyway.”  
I grinned at him, “They agreed to take me flying.” He paled at my words and I let my grin slip, “if you rather did something else, I guess that would be fine… besides… I guess you don’t really fly huh…”   
“no, no, I fly, it just, well, cold. I guess though, I could take you up. I smiled at him as big as I could and threw my arms around him in a hug.  
“Oh thank you! Thank you!” I cried and he chuckled at my enthusiasm. “Fred told me that they had already taken their brooms out when George started feeling so bad, but that they put them in their quidditch lockers and he gave me the code. We can go right after we eat if you want.” Lee nodded at me, his face full of food, and I beamed.   
When we got to the pitch I kept Lee distracted by chattering on and on about SPEW, how I had decided I had too much going on, and that the elves really didn’t seem to appreciate it, so I had disbanded it. I also talked about trying to find a place for our meetings, and a time that didn’t interfere with quidditch or classes.   
At the door to the pitch I stopped to tie my shoe, but waved Lee ahead of me. He stepped through the door and immediately turned to glare at me. I laughed and took a step back as the twins let their disillusionment charm fade away. Lee paled a bit at their smiles and then turned to look at me. Angelina and Alicia, seated in the stands started to laugh and Lee slowly turned around. There in the middle of the pitch were some of his least favorite things.   
“You know Lee, after living with you since we were eleven,” George began.  
“We have noticed that there are an awful amount of things you just can’t stand.”  
“and so, we, your best friends have decided to help you.”  
“we want you to get over your dislike, so we present to you”  
“Your least favorite things… in style!” George finished with a smile and a wave of his wand. Lee turned back to the odd assortment of things near him and started to run. Behind him, being levitated by his friends in the stands were buckets of glitter, pink boas, with sticking charms, a cat, though not Mrs. Norris, and oddly, a pair of clacking dentures. Fred and George were laughing as Lee tried to doge the items, but after fifteen minutes he was tired. The twins released the spell keeping Lee in and watched as he emerged, covered in massive amounts of glitter, the pink boa wrapped around his neck quite handsomely, and a cat slinging to his trousers. The dentures were still following him, making that annoying clacking sound and Lee looked livid.   
“How long,” Lee said quietly, and the boys exchanged innocent glances.  
“How long what?” Fred asked.  
Lee took a step closer. “How long are these charmed for?” he screamed and I actually fell over laughing.  
“24 hours.” George said, grinning evilly. It was at this point that the sparkly and quite dashing Lee launched himself at the twins, trying, unsuccessfully, to get some of the magic charmed glitter to stick to them. The girls joined me and laughed at the scuffle in front of them. Lee of course got none of the glitter off and stormed back to the castle, his boa trailing in the mud a bit.   
All in all it had been a good day.


	7. All in due time

Chapter seven  
Lee forgave us eventually, but spent the next few days sulking and shaking glitter out of his dreads. Fred and George asked me to come sit with them when they were testing products and some of the nervous first years seemed reassured by my presence. Mostly the year returned to how it had been. Umbridge continued her inspections, pissing off Snape and McGonagall, which was funny to see, and continued torturing the students.   
The first set of skiving snack boxes were ready and everyone cheered as Fred demonstrated. I laughed at him every time he vomited and the looks he sent my way after each time showed how much fun he was actually having. Lee also sent me suffering looks as he vanished Fred’s vomit, which caused me to laugh more. At the end of the night the boys had received many orders and I had laughed so hard George had to give me his handkerchief to stop crying at some point.   
That night Ron and Harry stayed up to talk to Sirius again, but I joined Lee and the twins in their dorm to brainstorms ideas to upset Umbridge. Halloween was right around the corner and we needed something to make the feast go off with a bang. The two wanted to use fireworks, but I was worried about the students, and they hadn’t perfected the delivery enough to say for certain the sparks weren’t harmful. We brainstormed for a while, until I was leaning against the headboard of the bed we were camped out on.   
“Food!” Fred suddenly cried, motioning to Lee. “to the Kitchens!” I startled from my relaxed position and stared at him.   
“Uh, okay.” Lee said uncertainly and nudged George who had fallen asleep.   
“wha!” he said, sitting up and looking around.  
“Fred’s hungry, wants to go to the kitchen, you coming?” Lee said, shrugging on a jumper. George shook his head no and rolled over, his head landing on me and his arms circling around my waist. I looked at Lee in shock and he shrugged.  
“but I wanted to come!” I said as the two lumbered off. George muttered something and scooted closer, and then I was well and truly trapped. I sighed, but adjusted the pillows behind me so I could be comfortable, and pulled the parchment towards me to read over all the ideas. I let my hand rest on George’s head, realizing he had fallen back asleep and quickly, I decided I might try and get comfortable. I summoned a blanket from their pile on the floor and draped it over myself and George, and then a few more pillows from the other beds so I wasn’t straining my back.   
When Fred and Lee finally came back I had scribbled more ideas on the parchment, my handwriting getting worse and worse, and then finally stopped all together. I had given up about forty minutes after the duo left, George producing far too much warmth to ty and stay awake, and so I curled around the red head on my lap, my left hand tangled in his hair. I heard when the others came in and I meant to get up, but I was so comfortable, and so warm that moving really wasn’t an option.   
Lee and Fred muttered for a bit, and I could hear them moving around before the lights dimmed, and the bed dipped and parchment was collected. I opened an eye to see Fred there looking conflicted and smiled at him tiredly.   
“You should go to your room now, don’t want to get caught sneaking out, yeah?” he said when he noticed I was awake.  
“Too tired, Fred. So comfortable. Can I stay?” I asked, my speech slightly slurred in my tired state, and his face softened.  
“Of course, Princess, but you get to explain to that one,” he said indicating his twin, “why the two of you are curled up together, and seem to have stolen almost he majority of the pillow in the room, when Lee and I wake up grumpy, yeah?” I nodded and smiled, snuggling deeper into the cocoon of pillows are George, already slipping into the best sleep I’ve had in almost forever.   
The next morning was awkward, as Lee woke us up, grumbling about being sore, and then shooed me out so I could sneak back to my room. George flushed bright red when I had to untangle my hand from his hair, and Fred hooted from his bed. I blushed at the sound, and darted out the room as quickly as I could, stopping to retrieve my jumper and tie from where they had been thrown the night before, and slipping back in to my shoes. As soon as I got the door I turned to see Lee and Fred pounce on George, who shouted out indignantly. I chuckled at the scene, the two boys smacking their friend with pillows, and left.   
Breakfast was quiet, for Halloween, and the student’s at our table shot the twins’ uneasy glances. The two grinned at the obvious glances, but said nothing. I tried not to giggle as they preened under the attention and only halfway succeeding. Lee shot me a knowing look as I struggled through breakfast, but the twins appeared oblivious. Harry and Ron came and stood at my shoulder, ready to head to class, and I reluctantly got up to follow them to class. Classes that day seemed to drag more than usual, and even my attention flagged. When we finally made it back to common room I left the boys alone with their homework and went to see if the twins were already back from class.  
“Fred! George! Lee!” I called as I knocked on their dorm door. Fred answered shortly after and ushered me in.  
“What can I do for you, Princess? It’s just me right now though.” He said, casually leaning against a bed frame.   
“Ron and Harry are driving me nuts. With their constant worrying about tonight’s feast and their whining even I couldn’t concentrate during class.” I explained with a sigh and Fred chuckled.  
“Well the other two are off to get the things we need for tonight, but you are more than welcome to keep me company in the meantime.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
“What am I going to do with you Fred Weasley!” I exclaimed laughing.  
“Whatever you want, Fair Princess, whatever you want.”  
“You are too much!” I swatted at him and then flopped on the closest bed. “How is everything coming anyway?” I asked from my comfy perch. Fred flopped down on his bed and rolled over to face me.  
“Should be going well, my part is done already of course.” He added with a wink. “But seriously, all should go well, and Umbridge won’t suspect a thing, hopefully. She doesn’t know our usually caliber of pranks, and we’ve been pretty quiet this year, with development and everything. I hope it goes well, but maybe we should have a back-up plan.”  
“You should be fine, it’s not like you are advertising your name with the prank, right? And it’s a new product, no worries, you’ll just have to wait to sell it until Umbridge is gone for good.” I reassured him, sitting up and grabbing my bag. “on the off chance we do get in trouble though, I’m going to make sure my homework is done… perhaps you should as well? I’ll proof read it when you’re done, if you want.”   
“Yeah, I guess.” Fred replied reluctantly, and we got started. About half an hour later George and Lee came in, not even stopping when they saw me, and flopping down next to each other on another bed.  
“All done Cap-i-ton!” George trilled in a terrible French accent. Lee pushed him till he fell off the bed at his antics and then proceeded to tell Fred how it went. I listened with half an ear, my attention on the paper in front of me.  
“Fred, not to burst your bubble, but the basis for your paper is wrong. You’ve cited the wrong ingredient here, and if you change it, you change the whole paper… sorry.” I said, passing the parchment back. Fred deflated a bit, shrugged and then started haphazardly crossing things out.  
“Hey! You help him with homework!” George said from his spot resting against the bed.  
“He needs the push to do it, besides, you’ve never really asked, I mean, even Lee has asked me to read some of his before.” I replied with a shrug and George stared at his twin and friend.   
“That’s how you’ve done it! Using Hermione’s smarts like that, you should be ashamed. I want a refund!” he called and I lifted an eyebrow, turning to Fred.  
“We may or may not have told him if we get better quiz grades than him then he needs to buy us whatever type of sweet we want from Honeydukes.” Fred said sheepishly.  
“You’ve been using Hermione to get better grades!”   
“Well, did you say they couldn’t?” I asked and George opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again when he knew he’d been beat. “In the future, I suggest you also use the resources available to you, instead of letting these two beat you.” George huffed, but smiled at my logic and then got up to grab his bag from the door.  
“Alright fine, what are we working on then?” he asked, sitting down beside his brother, parchment and quill in hand.   
“Anything that might be due tomorrow, if we do get caught, and therefore get detention, then we might as well have this finished already. I don’t particularly enjoy staying up after an Umbridge detention. Hopefully though, I’m just being overly worried, and tonight will go down without a hitch.” I replied, summoning a reference book from one of the nightstands. Lee ducked without thinking and it zoomed harmlessly over his head.   
“The whole tower is buzzing in anticipation, they know something is up, but they have no idea, and they aren’t sure who it’s targeted against.” Lee said after a few minutes and we laughed at how well we had managed to rile the tower, and therefore the school.   
“Yeah, I guess waiting to do the prank was smart after all…” Fred grudgingly admitted.  
“Of course it was, it was my idea after all. With my help, the lot of you might be unstoppable.” I added with a chuckle, and the three boys around me agreed and laughed.   
It was going to be the best Halloween prank in Hogwarts history. Now all we had to do was pull it off successfully.


	8. Who said that!

Chapter 8  
Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, and I all walked down to the great hall together when it was time for the feast. We were all a little nervous, but we ignored it in favor of lewd jokes and snarky comments. Eventually Dumbledore announced the feast and we all dug in, everyone else taking out lead and grabbing food. I laughed at the other kids, who chuckled a bit at themselves, and then turned my attention to Lee who was trying, and failing to woo Katie. We all laughed at his absurd attempts, even Katie started laughing at one point, and by the time dessert was served Lee had done all sorts of things to impress Katie, such as sing to her, which he was bad at, or try to dance while sitting, which ended up with Fred getting hit, accidently, in the face.   
Dessert finally came and we all exchanged secretive smiles. The prank started out rather small, with some animal jellybeans, mixed in with the rest of the candy, and soon lions, elephants and monkeys could be heard all around the hall. Ron sent his brothers a glare as steam exploded out of his ears.  
“I thought you took all those out?” I asked under my breath and Lee looked sheepish.   
“Whoops!” he said and I chuckled. I shook my head and tried to discreetly look around the hall. There where smiles all around and even the teachers were amused. That was until a few kids at each table turned in to canaries. And then a few more, until at least a fifth of each table had yellow canaries hopping about. Just as quickly as they appeared, the disappeared, to be replaced by students.  
The affected students looked around, before joining in the laughter all around them, and Fred and George smiled at the success of the canary creams. Next up the enchanted ceiling started to morph, until the cloudy skies and bats were replaced by images from the past few years at Hogwarts. A troll lumbered by while a small figured seemed to repeatedly faint. Next to that dragons soared around the ceiling swooping low. Interworked with the dragon were flying carriages and ships. Off in a corner were a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. This caused all the Weasleys and a fair amount of Gryffindor’s to turn to Ron snickering. In another corner snowballs were seen constantly hitting the back of a turbaned figure, Lockhart was repeated flung on his ass by Snape, and it looked like Malfoy was repeated being punched in the nose. Of course everything was small and you couldn’t definitely tell, but all in all it looked like the funniest Hogwarts moments on replay. There were many more scenes on display, and everyone pointed out the ones they could identify.   
Then, when the last image had faded, House elves pushed an ice cream trolley into the hall, with traditional flavors, like French vanilla and mint chocolate chip, as well as sherbet flavors, like tutti frutti and lemon drop. Following those were weird flavors, like Ugli fruit, green tea, s’mores, and pistachio. The elves went first to the professors table, and then started dishing out to the students. Everyone first realized something was seriously amiss when a student asked what an Ugli fruit was and Snape, who was enjoying his own bowl of tutti frutti sherbet, opened his mouth to reply. He started to snap that it was a grapefruit, an orange, and a tangerine hybrid, only to sound like one spacey divination teacher.   
His eyes widened in horror, and the hall became deathly quiet. McGonagall opened her mouth to comment, only to sound like the head master, and Dumbledore tried to chime in only to sound like Madam Pomfrey. Chaos broke out, and we grinned evilly, as the Impersonator Ice Creams seemed to do their job. Adding the sherbets seemed even ore brilliant, as it allowed a wider variety of flavors, and it would be fun to expand it past the scope of Hogwarts, and add other famous people.   
After a few minutes of ice cream madness, a strong breeze blew through the Great Hall. All the house banners turned upside and turned pink, with the image of a toad being swatted at by a cat on every single one. Umbridge looked outraged, but almost the entire hall fell off their seats trying to contain their laughter. Umbridge stood up and screamed at everyone to quiet down. Unfortunately, when she opened her mouth she sounded a lot like one evil potions master, and he turned to her in utter disgust.  
“Back to your common rooms immediately, and when I find who was responsible, you will be punished!” she hollered, and everyone stared at her purpling face in disgust. I stood up, as a prefect, and got the students out of the Hall and on our way up to the tower. When we got there the twins, Lee, Angelina, Katie and I all went upstairs quietly, before locking ourselves in the twins’ dorm room and collapsing in tears at how well the ice cream worked.   
“Did you see Snape’s face?!” Lee chocked out and we all burst into another round of laughter. I wiped tears from my face, and dug out a piece of parchment, spelled to look like a-to do list.   
“I was thinking,” I stared, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. My eyes widened and we all exchanged quick glances. The boys pulled out their brooms, and polish while Katie and Angelina pulled books towards us. Since I was closest I answered and McGonagall stood there, a small smile on her face.   
“Mr. Weasleys’, with me. Umbridge wishes to see you.” McGonagall finally said, her voice her own again.   
“Professor, as their Prefect, I think it only fair I come with them, since there is no proof of any wrong doing.” I spoke up, and the boys set their brooms down. Fred tried to catch my eye, but I ignored him, my gaze set firmly on the teacher in front of me. She nodded her consent and the three of us followed her down the stairs to the now morose common room. People reached out to lay a hand or an arm against one of the three of us in support, but no one said a thing.   
The walk to Umbridge’s office felt extremely long, but I kept my shoulders squared and refused to look at the boys behind me. When we got to the corner before her office I turned to the twins, who looked utterly dejected and flung my arms around the two.   
“Just go with whatever I say, and know I don’t mean it, or at least most of it.” I said quietly, waiting until they reluctantly nodded, before I continued walking again.  
When we got to the door McGonagall stopped us, “This is where I leave you. Be strong.” She said, with a smile, and then turned to leave. George reached for the handle, but I stopped him and knocked, knowing she didn’t deserve my respect, but trying to smooth things over nonetheless.  
“Enter!” she called, her shrill voice only her own, and I opened the door and ushered the twins in. “What are you doing here?” she sneered and I swallowed before offering her what I hoped was an innocent smile.  
“These two belong to my house, and as their prefect, I feel it is my duty to be here.” I said, and while it was a flimsy excuse, she just sneered at me one more time before turning to the twins.  
“You are going to tell me how you pulled it off.” She began with no preamble and I raised an eyebrow.  
“What, exactly, are we talking about?” I asked, sending confused glances between the three. She ignored me and continued to glare at the boys.  
“Tell me this instant how you did it!” she said, after staring the two down with malice.  
“I’m awfully confused, Professor.” George said, hanging his head.  
“What were we to have done?” Fred added, sounding so innocent.  
“The pranks at the feast. I know it was you, and you will admit to it. It is always you two.” She seethed, and I laughed. She whipped her head towards me so fast I thought she would give herself whiplash.  
“I’m sorry Professor, I really am, but to think,” I stopped to chuckle, and send a glance towards the two redheads, and then continued. “Well the two couldn’t pull that off. I mean they only have like four O.W.L.s between the two of them, and have you seen their grades, it’s a wonder they even managed those.” I continued to chuckle at the thought of them pulling of such splendid magic, and Umbridge faltered.  
“You!” she suddenly screamed, and I flinched back at her loud tone. “It was you!”  
“What was me?” I asked, when it seemed she wouldn’t continue.   
“You did it, didn’t you. The other professors say you are the brightest witch of your age, I find it more like sympathy reviews, given your… upbringing, but that’s not that point. You obviously did it.”   
“Wow, Professor, you think I could do it! That’s so kind. I really wish I could, you know, but I might be book smart, but I’m really only good at tests, but do you really think I could do magic like that?” I asked, taking a step closer, in what I hoped was zeal and wonderment. She hastily stepped away from me, and I let my face fall a bit.  
“Hmm, I suppose you are right, the three of you couldn’t pull this off if you all worked together… but if I find out it was you,” she paused to point at us one by one, “Than I will expel you quicker than you could even begin to think the word prank. Now get out of my office!” We scurried out as quickly as we could, not even trying to hide our need to leave, and all but running back to the common room.   
Fred grabbed my hands and spun me around, while George bent over, trying to breathe through his laughter. The common room erupted in cheers at our obviously happy expressions, while the three of us danced an impromptu jig. Lee and the girls were crowding around us happily, all caught up in the moment. Fred grabbed Angelina, who threw her arms around him, happily kissing his check, Lee hugged Katie tightly, and I stood there looking on, when suddenly George turned to me and kissed me soundly on the mouth.   
I stopped moving, at first, but George didn’t kiss like Viktor, George kissed to win, but it didn’t feel possessive or dominating. It felt like heat and I didn’t want it to stop. George crowded a little closer to me, him stooping over and me on my tip toes, and still we were struggling to close the distance. We tried to get closer but the loud sounds of the common room had ground to a halt.


	9. Temper, Temper

Chapter 9  
George and I broke apart to see our four friends grinning, Harry looking confused but pleased, Ginny had an evil smile on her face, and Ron looked livid. Everyone in the common room scrambled when they realized how tense it had gotten in a matter of seconds.   
George released all of me, but my hand, and Fred and Lee came to stand beside the two of us. Our other friends moved to the sides, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to support one over the other.  
“You, you soulless, witch!” Ron said, pointing a finger at me, and I shrunk back a bit. “How could you!”  
“I don’t understand, it’s not like we are a couple,” I said, motioning Ron and I, “therefore I am free to kiss anyone I want.”   
“No you are not!” he shouted taking a step closer, and I looked at him confused.   
“Why not!? You don’t on me!” I replied, taking a step away from the boys behind me, my face heating up in anger.  
“That’s not the point! You can’t date my brother, you are my friend!” he blustered, before regaining his footing and glaring at me.  
“Honestly Ronald, you haven’t been much of a friend recently, and if this is how you are going to act, don’t bother in the future. You can’t dictate to me who I see. If you wanted an opinion you should have figured it out last year and asked me to the damn ball, and now a year later, you are still just as clueless, and I’m done.” I spat out and he shrunk a bit but then stepped forward.  
“So that’s what it is huh? Couldn’t get the Weasley you wanted, so you had to settle for another?” he replied, his voice quiet and cruel.  
“How dare you! How could you even think I would do something like that. George is just as much my friend as I thought you were, and more than that, he treats me as more than a walking encyclopedia he can be a git to when he feels like it.” I shouted, taking a few more steps forward until I was very close to hi, my hands balled by my sides and shaking with rage. I took a deep breath and backed away, knowing that the biggest way to upset him was to let him stew and ignore him. I turned, to go back to the twins, but stopped.   
“Why don’t you grow up Ronald, I’m not a thing to possess, and I’m done, with whatever relationship we’ve had this past year. I don’t need you, especially if you’re going to insult me at every turn.”   
The next thing I knew Ron shouted something and I felt myself being flung across the room, unable to stop myself from colliding with a wall and then a foot rest. Ron stood across the room, wand in hand, arm outstretch, breathing heavily. Fred was staring at his brother in shock, Ginny looked ready to hex him, and probably would have already if Harry wasn’t holding her back. Lee seemed unable to process anything and the other girls were staring appalled at the red head. George was livid, but seemed torn between hexing his brother into oblivion and checking on me.  
The choice was taken from him when McGonagall stormed into our common room, the portrait banging against the wall, and a concerned Neville on her tail. She took one look at the room and stalked toward the now terrified red head.  
“Ronald Weasley, you will come with me this instant, you will say nothing, you will give me your wand.” She said, in a quiet yet deceptive voice. Ron turned over his wand, his hand shaking and turned to walk out the portrait. “I take it that you can manage to escort Miss Granger o the hospital wing?” she said, not unkindly, to the people still gathered. She then turned on her heel, Ron before her, and left as quickly as she came.   
The bang of the portrait closing seemed to snap everyone out of their daze and they ran over to me quickly. I stared up in shock at the group before me as they all babbled, and tried to figure out how to respond. Angelina, seeing my confusion, shushed the boys and turned to me.  
“Can you get up?” she asked quietly, and I nodded, my head pounding at the simple action. “Alright, do you need help up?” she asked, and I again nodded. Fred and George reached down and each grabbed my arm above the elbow, helping me up. I swayed, once my feet touched the ground, and tried not to throw up on any of the people around me.  
“Head hurts.” I mumbled. There was a pounding in my skull, above my left ear, near my temple, and my back ached were I crashed into the wall. Fred and George exchanged panicked glances, as I swayed a bit more.   
“Let’s take a walk, yeah?” Fred said, wrapping an arm behind me, I winced and flinched away, only staying on my feet because George still had an arm wrapped around my arm.  
“Ow. That really hurts.” I whined and then frowned at the tone I used. “Stop, wait, lemme sit. I need to sit.” I said, pushing on George’s arms until he lowered me into a chair. I put my hands on either side of my head, trying to breathe through the nausea. When I pulled my hand away I stared at it in horror. “I’m bleeding… what the hell did he hit me with?” When I looked up Katie and Lee were gone. “What did he hit me with?” I repeated and Fred shrugged.   
“We aren’t really sure, he was kind of incoherent there at the end. And well you just went flying.” Fred paused to run his hand through his hair, “But trust me, when I get to Ron, he will be unable of producing mom with grandchildren.   
I grimaced at the thought, my nausea increased, and I swayed. “I think we should go to the hospital wing now.” I mumbled and held my arms out pitifully to the boys. The helped me up and I leaned heavily on their arms. We didn’t get far before Lee and Katie were in front of us, Madam Pomfrey behind them, and a floating stretcher next to her.   
“Oh dear. Oh dear.” Madam Pomfrey cried as the boys helped me onto the stretcher. They escorted me to the hospital wing, but madam Pomfrey stopped them at the door. She pushed potions at me and tutted, and soon I was floating in a warm sleep like state. I heard her open the door and shoo the boys away.   
When I woke up, a day later, George was asleep in the chair beside me, his body curled up awkwardly to fit, and his hand was clutching mine. Pomfrey turned the corner and smiled when she saw my eyes open.  
“Good morning, how are you feeling?” she asked quietly, trying not to wake the gangly boy beside me.   
“I hurt, but that’s to be expected, I suppose. What did he hit me with?”   
“Just a knockback spell it seems. You caught your head on the footrest, and your back hit the wall very hard. You had a concussion. Will probably be feeling the effects for a couple more hours, that’ll have to go away on its own. I suppose, once this one wakes up, he can take you back to your common room, and have all your friends, who have been banned unless seriously hurt, dote on you.” She smiled rather affectionately. I nodded and settled back to wait until George woke up on his own.   
It wasn’t long he seemed to twitch a bit and then rolled right out of his chair. I giggled, and he popped up, a charming smile on his face, and stared at me.  
“You’re awake. Oh. Wow. What did she say? Are you okay? What do you need?” he started to babble and I giggled again. He beamed at the sound, and sat next to me on the cot. “You don’t know how relieved I am. Oh god, I thought I would have to kill a brother. Mum is not happy. McGonagall floo’d home and Mum knows everything. Expect a lot of mothering. And maybe a sweater.” He added the last line with a smile, and I glanced at him confused.  
“She’s already given me a sweater.” I said, slowly.  
“But she’s gonna make us matching ones, assuming of course you agree to go on a date with me, and let me snog you senseless occasionally.” He grinned and I swatted at him.   
“Maybe if you ask a bit nicely, I will take it under advisement.” I replied, trying not to smile as I lifted my nose in the air. He chuckled a bit and we talked for a while longer. Finally my stomach rumbled and we got up to leave. We meandered out the doors to the hospital wing on our way to the Great Hall, waving at Madam Pomfrey on our way out. I slowed the closer we got, and George pulled me tightly to his side.  
“Don’t worry, Mum took Ron home last night, said she’d bring him back Sunday evening. McGonagall seemed fine with it, and it helped diffuse a lot of tension last night. You had a lot of people ready to kill my brother, myself included.” He said to reassure me, and I felt relieved. I knew putting it off wasn’t a solution, but it seemed like the best answer, so the longer I could avoid Ron, the better.   
When we walked in a big group of people at our table cheered and waved us over. It felt nice, to suddenly have so many people looking out for me. Lee tried extra hard to flatter me, Fred made sure that I was sandwiched between him and his twin, the girls made sure to include me in conversation, and Harry smiled at me often. It was nice, seeing him without Ron around, and despite my head hurting, and the bruises I could feel all over my back, I was the happiest I had been all year. For the time being, Ron was forgotten, and I was surrounded by people who cared about me.


	10. You haven't really asked me anything

Chapter 10  
It was a couple days later, and I was sitting on a couch, a Jane Austen novel in my hands, as I tried to read away my headache. My homework I finished already, as Pomfrey made me take Sunday and Monday to recover, and I wasn’t ready to go to sleep. The common room was unusually quiet, and I was rather pleased at this fact.   
I was a couple chapters into my book when George flopped onto the couch, letting his head rest in my lap. I looked down and smiled, and then went back to my reading, my hand playing with his hair like normal. At some point he reached up and grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers and I quirked my eyebrow.  
“What are you doing?” I asked, glancing down at the older boy in my lap. He beamed at me, before placing a kiss on my wrist instead of answering. I put my book down, carefully remembering my place, and turned my full attention on him. “Seriously George, what’s going on?”  
“I thought it was obvious,” he started, his smile wavering slightly. “I’m sending time with you.”  
“That’s nice George, but what are you doing with my hand?” I asked, my gaze on the appendage in question, which he had between his own hands.  
“I… I dunno, just playing with it, I suppose.” He said, his smile definitely gone now.  
“Alright, why?” I brilliantly asked, and he sat up, running a hand through his hair.  
“Geez ‘Mione, I just wanted to spend time with you. I can go if you want…” he trailed off, looking like I’d kicked his puppy.  
“You can stay George, I’m just confused.” I replied, placing a hand on his arm.  
“Why are you confused?”   
“Well, everyone has been rather affectionate, sure, but it’s been a few days, I’m fine. No one needs to constantly reassure themselves that I’m fine. Seriously, George, it’s been nice, having everyone so close and attentive, especially when Ron’s around. But he’s not here, so I’m okay.” I tried to reassure him, and his face just twisted up more and more.  
“Is that what you think this is? That I’ve just been… what, keeping Ron away? I mean everyone else has been worried, but you think I’ve been spending all my free time with you because my brother is a jerk. Did it mean nothing?” he asked, standing up and looking down, his face flushed.  
“Did what mean nothing? George what is going on?” I asked, standing up myself and taking a step closer. He looked down at me with a pained expression and sighed heavily.   
“We kissed, that’s what started this, and does it mean nothing? I told you, in the hospital wing, don’t you remember? My mom wants to make us matching sweaters.” He all but shouted in my face, and I reared back to look at him. He wouldn’t meet my eyes, and the tips of his ears were red, like when he was embarrassed.   
“Oh.” I said, and sat down on the couch.  
“Oh.” He repeated.  
“George,” I started, my hand on his wrist, “I thought you were kidding, trying to make me feel better… I didn’t actually think you were asking me, and you didn’t… Not really.” He just stared down at me incredulously.  
“How could you think that? After everything, how could you think that?” He collapsed on the couch next to me, his head in his hands, sighing again.  
“What do you mean after everything? George, I’m just your little brother’s ex-best friend. Sure you and the group have been nice, and I appreciate it more than you can know, but I didn’t actually expect anything. I just assumed you were being nice because I stopped nagging about you testing on first years. I’m two years your junior, sure you guys include me at meals times, and might let me sit with you in here, but it’s not like anyone goes out of their way to include the bookworm, or be my friend.” I sighed, and looked down.  
“Hermione.” He took my hand. “I can’t believe you think that. We let you in on a prank. Not just anybody can help. Shoot, Angelina and Katie weren’t included, not really. We were basically telling everyone in the school you were our friend, and not to mess with you, and that you mattered. And you think we did it to stop you nagging? Like we ever let that stop us before, I mean have you met our mother. It, It wasn’t pity for Merlin’s sake!” he exclaimed, his frustration mounting as he tried to explain.   
“It wasn’t pity, or to avoid the nagging, it was because… it was because you’re actually quite devious, and you bring a new opinion, and you’re funny. I mean I never knew, but you’re actually hilarious. And you can tell Fred and I apart, almost instantly, and you’re brilliant. Those tidbits about history are hilarious, little creepy, but still, and you’re so nice, like insanely nice. You’re our friend, ask the group.”   
“I just thought… well, I don’t know really. It’s been nice, ya know, to have friends, but I guess, I never expected it to last. You’d realize I was a bore, or a swot, or something, and you’d go off and have fun without me. Ron’s always going on about how I’m no fun, and frigid, and, I’m used to it, it’s not like it started when I got to Hogwarts, but it was just so nice, sitting and laughing with everyone, and having people actually be interested in me when I talk. Don’t get me wrong, I love books, but to only have books is hard. I guess I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” I muttered weakly. George sighed, before turning me to face him.  
“’Mione, really, why you think so little of yourself just confuses me. Seriously, the other shoe already dropped, you get us, at least Fred, myself, and Lee, but you’ve lost ickle Ronnikins, and unfortunately, you’re gonna have to prank with us. And get in trouble. It’s gonna happen.” He shrugged, giving me a smug smile, and then let it fall. “Why’d you think we would just drop you? We aren’t Ron you know. Give us some credit.”  
“I… sorry.” I said, after opening and closing my mouth a few times. I hung my head in shame and George squeezed my hand. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, George, I just didn’t know I was, which, admittedly, seems to be all I can do.” George reached out lifted my chin with two fingers. His face held a soft smile, and his fingers were warm against my skin.   
“Hermione, it’s okay, but in the future, tell me, or Fred, or Lee, when you feel that we are leaving you out, or you’re lonely, or you just want to hang out, and we will do our best to make sure to do something. Alright? Promise me.” He said, when I hadn’t responded, and I gave a reluctant nod. “Say it!” he added, and I sighed.  
“I promise.” I breathed and he narrowed his eyes for a moment before nodding once.   
“Okay, that’s all I can ask about that, I suppose. Now on to the other matter.” He said, fake joy in his voice, and his ears turning pink. “Mum’s matching sweaters” he added after a minute. I could feel my face starting to flush and opened my mouth to respond. Before I had a chance, he placed his palm over my mouth. “Now, before you start, I get to talk. I know that I’m just you’re ex-best friends brother, and I’m a prankster, and I don’t care about school work. My twin is annoying, and we spend our time testing products on ickle firsties, but that’s not all I am. I promise, there’s more to me than all that, and I’ve never wanted anyone, other than Fred, to know that side. I’ve never wanted anyone to know until now, and I really want you to give me a shot, to know that side. The side that isn’t all about pranks and being obnoxious, but the side that likes the quiet, and a good cuppa, and is just George, not Fred and George, not Forge, but just George.” He expelled, quickly, and I sat there shocked. His ears were now a bright red, almost the same color as his hair, and his hand was still pressed against my lips. He looked at me expectantly, like I was to give a response, and I reached up to grab his hand. His cheeks flushed a bit and I hand to breathe through my nose not to laugh  
“George,” I began, and then paused, not knowing, for once, what to do. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, because I do. I’m flattered, and flabbergasted, and mostly confused. George, why me?” I asked him, meeting his gaze and his eyebrows scrunched. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, his eyebrows descending further over his eyes in confusion before he blew out a large breath and chuckled.  
“You’re impossible! Why not you? You’re funny, and smart, and beautiful, when you smile I don’t know if my heart wants to stop, or take off like a race horse. And when you laugh, gods woman, when you laugh I just want to sing at how amazing you look. You don’t let Fred or me off on anything, but you care and you show it through everything you do. You’re brilliant, and studious, but you still make time for anyone who needs you, and more than that, you look at me like I’m my own person. And that more than anything that has ever happened, fills me with joy.” He ranted and I was shocked.   
My face by now was almost entirely red, I just stared at the boy in front of me. This brilliant, funny, beautiful boy was telling me everything I’d wanted and needed to hear all at once with not a hint of anything other than truthfulness. I melted, it really was the only word for it, and smiled at him.   
“George, oh sweet, sweet, George.” I breathed, my hand reaching up, almost of its own accord, to cup his face. He sighed into my hand, pushing against it almost like a cat, and seemed to relax. “You silly, wonderful, crazy man.” Was all I said and he returned my soft smile.  
“So are you saying yes?” he asked hopefully, and I grinned a little bit more.  
“But George, you haven’t really asked me anything.” I replied a bit too sweetly. His mouth dropped open a bit, and then a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He stood up, before kneeling down in front of me.  
“Oh, beautiful Hermione, with eyes of chocolate, and hair like silk, would you do me, lowly redheaded me, the honor of going steady with me?” he asked grandly, and I giggled, giggled, into my hand. I again reached out to place my small hand on his cheek, before giving him a shy smile and nodding. “What was that, oh beautiful one? I couldn’t quite hear you.” He added with a slightly devious grin.   
“Yes.” I finally said, after groaning at his theatrics. His devious grin melted away, to be replaced by a full megawatt George smile, and I stopped breathing. Which was rather unfortunate as he grabbed me and pulled me into a very tight hug. He kissed my temple, and I sighed at the feeling of his lips against my skin, before nuzzling into his chest.  
For tonight, the book could wait, cuddling with George seemed a better way to spend the evening.


	11. Tell no Tales

Chapter 11  
Life continued, as normal for most people, but for me, I was in heaven. It seemed, now that George and I had started dating, I spent less time alone in the library, and more time in the common room. Don’t get me wrong, I still studied the same amount, and the boys teased me good naturedly about it, but I was no longer alone. George would sit beside me at a table in the corner, with his arm swung across my shoulders r on my knee, and he, Fred, and Lee would talk or study like normal. On some occasions they would play a game or work on products and I would join in, or offer an opinion every now and again.  
It became a sort of game to try and surprise them with ideas that would upset Umbridge. Most of the time they weren’t too good, but every so often I would shock the three, Fred would clutch his heart dramatically, Lee would say that I was on the right track and George would add some flirting comment or another.  
Fred and Lee took the news well when we finally announced it. In retrospect it really wasn’t the way I would have told them, and I was extremely anger when it did come out.   
“George, no, not tonight.” I hissed to him, and he just grinned down at me. “I’m serious.”  
“Oh come on, Love. What’s wrong with tonight? Now seems like a good time, besides, I’m almost certain Fred’s got people betting about us, and I don’t want to disappoint.” He winked at me, and I placed my face in my palms.  
“Does it have to be so public?” I asked and he sighed. He shook his head sadly and then smiled.  
“Fine I won’t do it tonight, besides there’s a game tomorrow, don’t want to throw everyone off their game.” He finally said, smiling at me in a way I knew he wasn’t angry, and I sagged against him. I threw a quick glance around the room before going up on tiptoes and kissing the edge of his jaw, the only thing I could really reach due to his height. He beamed at me, and bent his head so I could actually kiss him. He hummed a bit against my lips and I drew back a bit to look at him.  
“What?” I asked, blushing a bit, and he wound his arm around my waist.  
“Despite the furtive glance around the room, I think that’s the first time you’ve actually instigated a snog.” He said, with a cheeky grin, and I elbowed him lightly in the side, before going to our normal table. Happy that nothing was going to happen.   
The night passed by like every other, and as I was leaving George passed me a bit of parchment. In the safety of my room I read it and smiled.   
I haven’t told the world yet, but I will soon,  
in the meantime, I am going to tell Fred and Lee.   
Hope you don’t mind too terribly.  
Fondly Yours,  
GW  
I was surprised that he hadn’t told yet, but didn’t mind in the slightest that he told the tw, it wouldn’t cause too much trouble. Or so I thought.  
At the game the next day, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Lee was announcing as per his usual. There were flirty comments to the female players, which McGonagall got angry over, the “accidently” saying the players name wrong, which McGonagall also got angry over, and his normal jokes and exuberance.   
It wasn’t until halfway through the game that George hit a bludger and it sailed across the field and through a goalpost, rather spectacularly, and Lee commented along the lines of, “and there goes a twin, with an amazing shot through the hufflepuff goal, too bad it doesn’t count as points. Not sure which twin, mind you, but hopefully its the single one!” his attention was then diverted to Cho, the Hufflepuff seeker, who was darting around, though the snitch was nowhere in sight. I played his comment off and went back to the game.  
Only about ten minutes later Fred managed a spectacular dodge from a bludger, and managed to hit it back to the hufflepuff beater. Lee piped up again, “and there, another spectacular move by one of the Weasley Twins, must not be George though, because Granger doesn’t seem overly worried.” I gasped, knowing those closest to us would put two and two together and get it, and tried not to murder Lee with my eyes.  
It was close to forty minutes later when I finally left, mortified. Fred again dodged a bludger, but didn’t manage to hit it back and it caused him to lose temporary control of his broom. He dropped a good fifty feet before swing back up. Lee cried loudly into his magical mega phone, “and He’s back up! Good thing too! Fred’s got no one to play nurse for him, if you know what I mean, and I doubt Granger has time to nurse her George back to health.” McGonagall smacked the back of his head for this, and almost everyone near me turned to stare finally putting all of Lee’s comments together. I sent what I hoped was a terrifying glare at Lee before standing up and rushing off.   
The cat was officially out of the bag.   
I shook my head at the memories, smiling at how sweetly George kissed me that night, and how angry he was to his longtime friend. The blow up was spectacular. When the team finally made it back for their party I was safely hiding in my room. It took George coming up and banging on the door for me to finally leave my room, after sending two of my roommates back with a firm no.   
“Hermione, please! Just come out.” He shouted through the wood, his fist stopping its frantic banging for a moment before continuing. I stalked to the door and wrenched it open, careful to avoid a knocking fist to the face, before crossing my arms and staring at my impossibly tall boyfriend. He looked shocked for just a minute before he brushed tears off my check and stepping closer.  
“What?” I attempted to snarl, but it came out quiet.  
“I punched him. Pretty hard too.” He replied and I gazed at him confused. He ran his hand through his hair, even though it looked like he had already done so repeatedly. “I told the two last night, that we agreed to go out, and then I told them we weren’t ready to tell everyone yet, and that it was our decision. They agreed and so I thought that was that. I really didn’t know he would say those things. So when we got back to the room Fred stared at Lee a little flabbergasted and, well, I punched him.” He recounted and I just stared a bit.  
“You punched Lee? For me?” I asked, a bit incredulously. He again ran his hand though his already crazy hair, a gesture I was starting to understand meant he was either upset or confused.   
“Of course, Lee’s my best mate, but well, you’re my… girlfriend.” He said, his last word almost whisper quiet, and his ears turning a brilliant scarlet. I smiled at him then, glad we finally had a label, and hugged him. I kissed his jaw, still the only thing I would reach, and then buried my face in his chest. He cleared his throat and then held out his arm. “So, will you join me in the victory celebration?” he asked, and I nodded.   
“Hermione!” Lee cried when I finally made it down. His jaw had a nice sized egg on it and was already bruising something nasty. I held up a hand, stopping Lee from continuing and stared at him for a minute. He closed his mouth and waited.  
“That was mean, what you did. It wasn’t yours to tell, and you did so anyway, to make people laugh no less. It hurt. I wanted to be able to tell the people close to me first, before the school found out, and I didn’t get that. And it might not be a big deal for you, but it was for me. We trusted you with our secret, I trusted you Lee! And you went and told the school.” I cried, frustrated at him. His shoulders slumped, and his frown got bigger.  
“I am so sorry. Merlin, I am sorry. I didn’t, well I did, I just didn’t realize it was such a big deal. You’ve gotta know I wouldn’t have said anything if I would have realized how much it would hurt you. ‘Mione, I really didn’t mean to upset you or hurt your feelings, honest.” He said in a rush and gave him a small smile.  
“I know,” I sighed, reaching out to grab his arm, “just think next time, yeah?”  
“Wait,” he said, his head shooting up, “you aren’t gonna hex me or punch me or tell me to leave you alone?” he asked.  
“Uh,” I paused, to look at the twins before turning my attention back to the dark skinned boy in front of me. “Am I supposed to do any of those things, because I can. I have punched Malfoy before, pretty hard, but uh, I wasn’t planning to do any of those things.” I added, quite confused, and Lee just stared at me a second before rushing forward to hug me. I hugged him back, surprised, and grinned back at him once he released me.   
“You are, by far, the nicest person on the face of the planet.” Fred grumbled and I just grinned. “You couldn’t punch him, or slap him or something?” he asked, a slight whine to his voice and I laughed at him.  
“He apologized, he meant it, and he didn’t say anything maliciously. I have no reason to do anything. But just know,” I said, narrowing my eyes a bit, “that I could, if I was so inclined. You best not actually piss me off.” George laughed as his twin and best friend paled a bit, before kissing my temple.   
“Thanks Hermione,” Lee said and I reached out to squeeze his arm again. He threw me an odd look, opened his mouth a few times, gulped and then seemed to make up his mind. “So, you actually punched the ferret?” I laughed at him before accepting a butterbeer and joining the party with the three boys.”  
Surprisingly, Lee had become a close friend, and if I couldn’t find George to talk to, Lee seemed happy to put up with my company. He’d taken to calling me kitten, something I didn’t like at first, but couldn’t fault his logic, and really didn’t mind it now. He argued, when I told him to stop, that I was a little spitfire, looking all cute and harmless, but then I pounce. I pointed out his extreme dislike towards cats and he laughed, pointing out that it had taken five years to get to where we were now.   
We were sitting down together, the twins off to mail out some letters, arguing good naturedly over little things, content to sit and enjoy our new found friendship. It was a rare moment of calm in the storm that the year had become, and we were more than happy to spend it in friendship.


	12. Meeting Time

AN: Just a head’s up! I’ve decided to change the tense in the story, and while I could go back and change it in the previous chapters, that’s quite a bit of work, and it really doesn’t change the story much until now.   
Chapter 12  
The first DA meeting was set to take place and Hermione was quietly setting up, waiting for her friends to arrive. She and Harry had talked and agreed to start basic, so not much was needed, but she still wanted to be prepared.   
Meanwhile the rest of the members were sneaking off in two’s or three’s to get to the seventh floor. Nothing looked suspicious, but with Umbridge being her usual overbearing self, they wanted to take every precaution.   
Fred and George slipped into the room first, pleasantly surprised that they weren’t the last to arrive like usual, and took a moment to examine the room Hermione had asked for. It was highly reminiscent of a dance studio, with mirrors along one floor and not much else. Hermione was in a corner levitation cushions so people could sit before they started to practice and the boys sauntered over to her.  
“Hello, Princess!” Fred cried, startling the young witch into dropping the pile of cushions she was levitating. She smiled at the boy, evilly, and then flicked her wand. The cushions she was previously laying out all flew, rather abruptly, towards the ginger, who took off running. Hermione of course just flicked her wand, causing the pillows to zoom faster, and smiled triumphantly as they smacked him in the back of the head one by one, and then came back to rest where she wanted them.  
“Hi, Love.” George greeted, after laughing at his twin. He wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend’s waist and pressed a chaste kiss to her temples. She smiled up at him, while Fred pretended to gag, before sending a cushion after him again.   
Harry and Ron walked in at this moment and stared at the magicked cushion gliding after one of the gangly boys. Harry called a quick hello to Fred, since the other twin hugging Hermione was obviously George, and then continued his discussion with Ron. Ron shot an angry glare at his brother and friend before grudgingly turning back to Harry. Hermione stopped the charm on the cushion eventually, as more people showed up, and the meeting got under way.  
The first meeting went well, with Hermione getting Terry’s wand every time as they practiced the disarming spell, and Luna spending a large bit of time talking to Ron, who despite being confused, didn’t get angry with the blonde once.   
“Look at that.” Harry had said to Hermione, pointing at the two. She smiled when she saw it and Harry mimicked her.   
“It’s nice seeing him behave. I figured she’d piss him off but that doesn’t seem to be the case.” Hermione muttered as the two walked around the room, helping others as they practiced. They exchanged grins, before going separate ways.   
When everyone else had left Hermione joined the twins and Lee, who were waiting for her, and they slipped out of the room, ready to head back to the common room.   
“Sheesh, Hermione, I knew you were smart, but wow. Did Terry manage to hold on to his wand at all?” Lee asked, his arm flung over her shoulders. He grinned at her and she laughed, shaking her head no. “Kitten’s got bite.” He muttered then, causing the brunette witch to laugh more. Fred and George were behind the two, discussing some idea or another, and smiling as their friends laughed and joked.  
When the two cut off rather suddenly the twins glanced up, to see one rather smug Draco Malfoy standing there. The boys all glared at each other, and Hermione tried to tug them forward, to no avail.  
“Come on, let’s go.” She muttered, one arm still flung around Lee’s waist from when they were walking earlier, and her other hand reaching back to grab George’s wrist. The foursome tried to walk past, Hermione dragging them a bit, but Malfoy shot an arm out across the hall, stopping their progress, and causing Hermione to stop short, lest she bump into him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he sneered and Hermione just raised her eyebrow.   
“Well, if you bothered to use your brain, you would remember that our common room is just round the corner, and then, assuming you had common sense, you would get that we are on our way back to our rooms. But I can point it out for you if you wish.” Hermione said, smiling sweetly at the blonde before her. He glared down at her, his arm dropping, and taking a step into her space.   
“What was that? Sounded like filth talking.” He responded. Hermione sighed and then with more bravado then she really felt, pushed past him, making sure at least two of the three boys were in her grasp before turning back to look at him.  
“Malfoy, you really need to take a class in insults. They, like the rest of everything you do, fall flat and are sub-par.” She said, in a fake voice meant to be helpful. The twins hooted at the look of rage on the boys very red face, before following the witch in front of them back to the common room.   
“You know,” Lee began, turning to look at Hermione, “Every time I see him now, I just can’t forget that you socked him one right in the nose.” He said, laughing, as we claimed a couch in the common room. Ron sent a glare towards them, muttering about peace and quiet, but they paid no heed. All in all everyone settled into a good routine, and with the DA something to look forward to, there were less detentions, as we were no longer pissing Umbridge off as much.   
About a month after George and Hermione started dating, George pulled the young witch aside before entering the great hall.  
“Hermione,” he began hesitantly, and Hermione was on her guard. George was only hesitant when if knew he was in trouble or he was extremely nervous, and neither seemed like good things. For Hermione, everything had been going great. She studied with people instead of alone, and when it became too much she went to the library and her friends respected her privacy. George was always there if she needed a hug, or she just wanted to snog on the couch, and his presence made her smile for no reason. The two held hands, walked each other to class, sat next to each other at every occasion, and weren’t ashamed to be seen together. And through it all George was confidant and outgoing, so a nervous George was something to pause for.  
When it became clear that he would continue to stare at his shoe unless prompted, Hermione nudged him gently and smiled encouragingly. “Yes?” she asked, and he gulped.  
“DOYOUWANNAGOONADATEWITHME?” the redhead shouted quickly, and Hermione drew back in shock at the volume he used. George immediately started to go red, starting at his ears, but quickly engulfing his entire face, as Hermione tried to separate the jumbled mess of words he shouted at her.  
“George, slow down… what did you ask?” she finally replied, and if possible, he seemed to blush harder.   
“Wanna go on a date? With me? Hogsmeade? Real date?” he asked in halting sentences, staring at something over her shoulder.   
“George.” She tried, but he didn’t meet her gaze. The brunette placed her hands on her waist and stared up at her boyfriend. “George” she said again, and he looked down at her. He smiled despite himself, at how cute she looked, and she smiled back. “Of course” she breathed, once his eyes landed on hers and it took him a minute to process what she had said. When it finally got through that she said yes he whooped, jumping a bit and fist pumping the air, and Hermione raised his eyebrow at his antics. She shook her head fondly at him, before kissing him softly on the jaw and then heading into the great hall.   
Fred and Lee winked at her, knowing what had George so excited, and her cheeks turned a flattering shade of pink before she smiled a bit shyly and then turned to Neville to talk about Herbology. George pulled Fred and Lee into a very serious conversation, the three sending glances her way every now and again, before shaking heads or sighing dramatically. Hermione found it distracting, but Neville didn’t mind, he was happy to be able to talk about his latest pet project without anyone getting annoyed. Neville must have noticed something was bothering her because he took it upon himself to walk with her back upstairs.  
“Hermione, is everything okay? You were really distracted earlier.” He said, as they waited on a landing for the stair case to move back.   
“Oh! Neville! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” She cried and he smiled sweetly.  
“I’m not offended, besides, I know you were listening, but you just seemed, overwhelmed.” He replied, and Hermione sighed.   
“I’m sorry, I was being a lousy friend.” She slumped dejectedly and Neville put his hand on her arm.   
“I’m really not offended. I just want you to know, if you need to talk about it, or get away from Harry or the twins, I’m your friend, even if Ron’s a right git, and even if you did body bind me in first year.” He added with a chuckle, making the slight girl smile up at him. “Just keep in mind that I’m here.”   
Hermione hugged the boy in front of her in gratitude before replying. “Thanks Neville, I really appreciate it. I didn’t mean to be so rude, it’s just, Ron still won’t talk to me, and he’s downright nasty during DA, not to mention that its hurt George’s relation with him and Fred’s by proxy. I don’t know how to fix it, short of breaking up with George, and I don’t want to do that.” She sighed, and then smiled ruefully. Guess you don’t want to hear about my dating problems though.”   
“If you need to talk, I will listen. I might not give good advice, or understand, but I can listen if you want. And honestly, I don’t think you could fix Ron. I don’t think anything is wrong with him, I think you are just seeing what’s really there.” Hermione hummed at Neville’s response as the two finally moved up another flight of stairs.   
Hermione broke their comfortable silence just in front of the portrait. “I guess you’re right, and if so, I shouldn’t feel guilty to date George anymore, or to go on dates with him. Thanks Neville, and if I do ever need to talk, you’ll be the one I seek. You’re a good friend.”   
Neville smiled at her, flung an arm around her before pulling her into the common room and onto a couch, both ready to settle down with a book and forget the drama that always seemed present in the common room, at least for a little while.


	13. Roaring Hats, falling snow.

Chapter 13  
A few weeks later Hermione had a solution for the scheduling issues the DA was facing. With some help from the twins and Lee to charm all the fake gold pieces needed, she was ready to hand them out at the next meeting. She sat the Gryffindor members down and explained how they worked and how to use them, stressing the importance of having them handy and not losing them, before storing the rest until they could meet the rest of the houses.   
When the meeting finally came up she once more explained the workings of the coin, how they would all change, and how they heat up upon change. The other houses stared at her in shock. They knew she was smart, and the Gryffindor’s saw how much she studied, but they were in awe when she mentioned the actual charm used.   
“That’s NEWT level, that is!” exclaimed Terry Boot as everyone sat in shocked silence and Hermione shrugged a bit.  
“I guess it is. I mean we don’t have to use them. They work though.” She said, shrugging again. Everyone immediately stuck out a hand for one, not passing up the bit of cool magic and Hermione smiled.   
“I can’t believe you did this. This is brilliant.” Terry exclaimed once more and Hermione blushed.  
“Well the twins helped a bit,” she said, pointing to the tricksters.  
“You cast the charm though!”  
“We just transfigured the coins!” the two exclaimed, not wanting to take credit. Hermione blushed as more people fussed over the coins before clearing her throat and starting the meeting.   
The next few days passed with rising anticipation and tension for the quidditch match that was going to happen. The house revelries between Slytherin and Gryffindor mounted, and even the heads were effected. Hermione was sitting with the twins, who were jazzed about the upcoming game, and smiling to her self, when a dreamy voice interrupted the twins excited rambling.   
“Hello” Luna greeted the Gryffindor’s, and they all smiled. Balanced on her head was a hat like a lion and Fred whooped at the sight of it.  
“That right there,”  
“Is just amazing”  
“Too bad it isn’t eating a snake”  
“That would be,”  
“Wicked.” The two twins finished together and Luna smiled in agreement.  
“I didn’t have time to finish it.” She replied, and then sat down beside Lee, who was just staring at her hat.  
“I want one.” He breathed, before blushing, and the table erupted in laughter.   
“Certainly” Luna said, smiling at the boy next to her. Ginny came up next to her, complimented her hat, and then slouched in her seat.  
“What’s up, Gin?” Hermione asked and the redhead sighed dramatically.   
“Can we talk about it later?” she asked, with a pointed look at the boys, and Hermione nodded, knowing where this was going.   
“Would you like to see what my hat can do?” Luna asked, rather randomly, and Lee nodded, rather dumbstruck. The blonde tapped the lion with her wand and it roared, startling most of the table, and causing quite a few people to spill their juice. The twins laughed, as did Hermione and Ginny, but Lee kept his gaze on the blonde, unable to comment, a look of absolute delight on his face. His rather unabashed staring caused the usually unruffled Ravenclaw to flush, and Ginny’s jaw dropped.   
Luna was saved from Ginny by the departure of the team, and the resulting rush of people out to the pitch, but once the three girls were settled, Ginny started interrogating the usually calm girl. Hermione ignored this until Ginny asked, with fervor, “So are you going to ask Lee out?” Luna stayed quiet, seeming taken off guard, and Hermione came to the poor girls rescue.  
“Lee is dating Katie, Surprising, I know, but it is what it is.” She said, taking her attention off the red-headed beater on the field, and addressing the exuberant girl at her side. Ginny’s smile immediately faded and she slumped a bit. Luna sent Hermione a grateful smile before tapping her wand to her hat as Gryffindor scored again.   
“Ginny,” Hermione began, after a while, “what had you so down at breakfast?” Ginny winced, and Hermione cursed her lack of tack as the younger girl looked upset.  
“Just Dean.” She said, scuffing her shoe. Hermione waited, knowing silence would work better then questions. “The sparks gone. And I know I said I was done waiting for Harry, but sometimes I can’t help but compare the two, and then I feel awful. And Dean’s sweet and nice, but…” she trailed off, staring into the distance before turning back to her friend. “There are no fireworks. Kissing him isn’t anything special. Is it like that with you and George? And don’t give too many details, he is still my brother.” She added quickly and Hermione smiled gently at her.  
“No, it’s not like that. Kissing George isn’t nice. It’s… it’s all consuming, it’s fire, and lips, and gasping for air. And when it isn’t it’s so sweet I want to melt. Kissing George is anything but plain. And each time feels like the first.” Hermione said after a while, knowing her friend wanted a real answer. Ginny looked like she expected this answer but Hermione reached out for her hand anyway, wanting to be there for the girl. She smiled at the gesture, scooted closer, and curled into the other girl, seeking solace as much as warmth as they sat out in the snow of the windy quidditch pitch.   
Two weeks after the match Ginny was camped out on Hermione’s bed, helping the brunette pick an outfit that looked nice, but was also weather appropriate for their day at Hogsmeade. The two planned to shop in the morning and then meet up with their respective boyfriends around lunch. Ginny was trying to give Dean the benefit of the doubt, but was finding it harder and harder to see him as anything other than a friend.   
“So, what do you and George have planned?” Ginny asked, nixing a particular skirt Hermione had pulled out of her trunk. Hermione dropped the offending item back into her trunk before grabbing another from her pile.   
“I don’t really know. I just said we’d meet at the three broomsticks for lunch and then he had to figure it out from there. And no Madam Pudifoots. I suppose he will have something planned and if not we can just walk around and window shop.” Hermione replied, holding up a snug pair of jeans. Ginny nodded and Hermione sighed in relief, before going to her sweater collection. Finally Ginny approved of her snug jeans and cashmere sweater in a teal complimentary to George’s eyes, or so she said. Hermione didn’t much care at this point, and just wanted to go down for breakfast, but Ginny insisted that she get her hair done, and at least apply some lip gloss.   
When the two finally made it down to breakfast George smiled up at his girlfriend, before he stuttered a few times and then stared. Hermione flushed, not used to the attention as all her friends turned to gape, and tried to leave. George grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward until she stumbled into the seat next to him, where he proceeded to kiss her, ruining the lip gloss Ginny insisted on, and causing a small scene.   
“You look ravishing.” He breathed into her ear, and her already red face flamed even more, rivaling the deepest shade of red Ron had ever managed. Fred chuckled, but Lee elbowed him and the two turned away. Ginny grinned as Luna came to join us, but her smile fell as Katie asked Lee what they had planned. Angelina came over and gabbed Fred, ready to leave and he looked pleased but overwhelmed all at once. Ginny finally decided she was done eating and wrenched Hermione away from George, who tried to keep his girlfriend seated next to him. He let go quickly when Ginny glared at him and he smiled at Hermione sheepishly, chastely kissing her check and turning back to the breakfast table.   
Ginny laughed at the crestfallen look on her friends face but didn’t let it stop her from going to every store Hogsmeade had to offer. Hermione trudged after her friend, trying not to sigh as Ginny tried on every article of clothing she could get her hands, and kept checking her watch. After three hours of clothes shoes and accessories, Hermione was fed up and Ginny decided to give the girl a break. They walked over to the small bookstore and Hermione left, to enjoy her respite, while Ginny picked a chair to wait.   
When George finally saw Hermione he stood up and waved wildly. She was thirty minutes late and he was hungry. He waited, he was a gentlemen after all, but he was also a Weasley, and he was close to breaking.  
“Sorry! Oh George I’m sorry. Gin wanted to clothes shop and then when she finally finished we went to look at books and I got sidetracked.” She exclaimed, her hands gesturing wildly as she tried to catch her breath. Ginny had finally tracked the bookworm down she was buried behind stacks of books trying to relieve the stress of shopping with Ginny. When she told her how late she was she turned frantic and all but ran to the three broomsticks, sliding a few times on the snow, and even falling once or twice. Ginny followed at her own pace, walking in as Hermione finished gesturing.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay. Why are you covered in snow?” he asked, sidetracked by the unusual amount of snow on the girl. Hermione blushed and Ginny, who had just came up laughed at the question.  
“She was so anxious to get here she may have slid into a snowbank or two. I swear on the last one I wasn’t sure if you were gonna get back up!” Ginny explained after catching her breath and Hermione flushed deeper and avoided George’s eyes.  
“Are you okay? No lasting damage?” George asked, taking Hermione’s hands and taking the now wet gloves off. She shook her head no, smiled tightly and still refused to meet his eyes, in apparent embarrassment. George accepted her answer and after taking her coat, ran off to get lunch. Hermione said bye to Ginny, who went to apologize to Dean, and then tried to furtively cast a healing charm on her ankle.  
She was derailed by the arrival of lunch and didn’t want to tip George off, so she left it alone for now. He throbbed, but less so now that she was sitting, and she hoped if she drew lunch out a it, the pain would fade.   
Hermione wasn’t that lucky, and when it came time to leave her ankle was on fire. She grimaced when they got outside, and George, thinking it because she was cold, offered his arm. She accepted, put a bit more weight on him then she normally would have, and the two set out.


End file.
